


Loyalty

by Dazzlious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzlious/pseuds/Dazzlious
Summary: What nasty games the Dark Lord plays. Do two young women have what it takes to get through the experience alive and how will Severus and Lucius help or hinder them on the way?





	1. Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from J K Rowling's fantastic books or films, I'm just borrowing and playing with them for a little while and get no monetary reward for doing so. Original characters belong to me and bear no relation to anyone living or dead.
> 
> A/N:  Thank you as always to my fabulous beta, Mamacita, without whom etc. . . . Also, a quick apology to the Lucius fans out there. You know I love him to bits, but in this story he really is the nasty bastard that I think Jo meant him to be! I hope you enjoy the story Dx

Charlotte and Amber waited in the room adjacent to the main meeting hall, wondering what they had been called for. Neither of them was yet ready to become a Death Eater and no one else was here with them, which they would have been if that ceremony was about to take place, yet it had been made quite clear that they would eventually be called into the meeting. The two girls eyed each other warily. They were not friends at school but weren’t enemies either; merely, they hung around with different crowds.

Amber was beautiful. As her name suggested, she had gorgeous long, curly honey-coloured hair and big brown eyes that fit perfectly into her naturally tanned face, with its large mouth and petite nose, her lips full and pouty. Her figure was lithe and sensual, and being tall and lean she looked good in most clothes, although she favoured the shorter skirts that showed off her toned, tanned legs. She was a popular girl amongst her Slytherin set and tended to get by on her looks rather than her brains. Amber wasn’t stupid by any means, but she was shallow; fashion, boyfriends and being seen with the right people meant far more to her than good grades at school.

Charlotte, on the other hand, could be considered average. An attractive but not beautiful girl, she had shoulder length chocolate-brown hair, that she considered her best feature, and piercing, bright blue eyes. Her figure was average too, although somewhat difficult to discern under the long skirts and big jumpers she tended to wear, and she often worried that she was too fat. She was extremely clever and could easily have been Sorted into Ravenclaw, but her family's long ties with Slytherin had guilt-tripped her into choosing the house of the snake because she couldn't face the disappointment and arguments she had known she would get from her overbearing relatives if she went anywhere else. She was excellent at almost everything she turned her hand to educationally and unusually for someone so clever, she also had a good deal of common sense. Charlotte was a popular enough girl – after all, everyone wanted to be friends with someone who could help them with their homework – but she had only a couple of really close friends and one of them, her best friend, was outside of Slytherin.

The door opened and a woman wearing a long, dark robe appeared. She smiled at the waiting girls.

‘They’re ready for you now,’ she said. ‘Time to go through.’ She looked at them as if they should be excited, not scared.

The woman ushered the girls before her into a large, dimly lit room where a circle of people stood, all similarly dressed in long, dark robes. Charlotte quickly scanned the circle and saw her parents and grandparents there. It looked like it was a full meeting. She smiled at Amber in camaraderie and stepped into the circle to face the throne-like chair on which the Dark Lord sat. The girls stopped, standing almost close enough to hold hands, suddenly anxious as they bent their heads. Everyone knew you didn’t look at the Dark Lord unless he instructed you to.

Where only seconds before there had been a rustle of robes and whispered voices, suddenly there was absolute silence. Charlotte fought the urge to look up.

‘Good evening, ladies, it is good of you to join us.’  The cold, sibilant voice made a shiver run down Charlotte’s spine, and not a nice one. From the tiny whimper she heard Amber make, her colleague obviously felt the same way.

‘Please, Amber, Charlotte, look up. We want to see your pretty faces, not the top of your heads,’ the voice said, laughing stiltedly as if not used to laughing. There was a corresponding ripple of laughter from around the circle.

The two girls did as they were bidden and came face to face with a nightmare. The Dark Lord was so pale he was translucent; blue veins shone through his skin, and his eyes glowed red and snake-like. His hands were long talons. Both girls fought the urge to shiver.

The Dark Lord smiled at them. It was such a scary sight that this time Charlotte couldn’t stop herself from shaking.

‘I’m sure you’re both wondering why you’ve been called this evening.’ He looked at both the girls, then continued. ‘To be honest, you’ve been chosen to play a very special game.’

Charlotte was confused. What sort of game would the Dark Lord want them to play? A few ideas skipped through her bright mind but she tried to dismiss them. Surely it wouldn’t be anything sexual — her family and probably Amber’s were there. It was unlikely to be anything painful, as they were both Pure-bloods, and she couldn’t imagine them wanting to do anything intellectual like chess, especially if Amber was one of the participants. She turned her attention back to the Dark Lord, aware that it probably wasn’t a good idea to let her attention wander when he was speaking.

‘After a long search and considerable whittling, you two ladies are the perfect choice for the task that lies ahead of you. Of course, this is just a slight diversion, something to keep us occupied during our time of exile, but we think it should be fun.’

Charlotte didn’t like the sound of anything that the Dark Lord would find fun but she was hardly going to argue with him. She glanced at Amber and saw that the girl appeared to be as apprehensive as she was. Charlotte grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. The squeeze was returned along with the smallest of smiles.

‘My loyal Death Eaters will be given the task of producing the most loyal and obedient companions they can; you two have been chosen to be the companions.’ The Dark Lord smiled again. It still wasn’t a pleasant sight.

‘This is a wager, and the winner will be considerably better off than she is now. Obviously, you will play against each other; whichever of you turns out to be the most obedient and loyal will win.’

Charlotte closed her eyes for a moment as a feeling of nausea rose inside her. So basically she was going to be pawned off to some Death Eater so they could force her into doing all sorts of unspeakable things just to prove she was loyal and obedient? Gods, this was awful, and the worst thing was that there was nothing she could do to stop it.

‘Obviously, you will need someone to guide you on your way, so I have provided three candidates. It is up to each of you to make your decision; once you have made it the choice will be final. Please be aware that you are both entitled to pick the same . . . mentor . . . if you so wish. The varied selection of candidates is merely to give you a choice.’

Charlotte almost laughed at the use of the word mentor — she thought the term slave master was probably more appropriate under the circumstances — but she managed to stop herself.

‘Are you ready?’ the Dark Lord asked coldly, and he looked intently at the two girls. Squeezing each other’s hands more tightly, they both nodded apprehensively.

‘Excellent. So, onto the choice of mentor. As I mentioned previously, you will have three choices of candidate, from which you will each choose one mentor. Obviously, it would be more . . . interesting if you were to choose different mentors; however, it is not essential. I’m sure one mentor can provide more than enough stimulus for both of you.’

He looked around the circle as if perusing the available selections. It appeared to Charlotte that not everyone in the circle had known this was going to happen.

‘Mentors, when I call your name I want you to come and stand in front of me facing our delightful companions. Once all three of you are in place I will ask the ladies to make their final selections.’

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

‘Walden McNair.’

A large, muscley-looking man with a black moustache walked quickly to the centre of the circle and turned to face Amber and Charlotte with a smirk. Inside Charlotte was thinking, _No, no, no. Definitely not him, no way, no how!_

‘Lucius Malfoy.’

The tall, handsome blond man walked elegantly into the circle looking supremely confident, and Charlotte heard Amber give a small sigh. Well, now she was sure who Amber was going to choose, but she really didn’t want to be stuck with Malfoy either. She just hoped the last choice would be better.

‘Severus Snape.’

Snape walked into the circle, his customary scowl etched deep upon his face as if being chosen for this exciting game was the last thing he wanted. Charlotte heard Amber’s moan of distaste.  _Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,_ she thought. Gods, they had chosen one of the girls’ teachers — and the snarkiest one at that. Surely that couldn’t be allowed, could it? Charlotte's heart sank as she realised these were the choices they were stuck with. 

The Dark Lord smiled his vicious smile again. ‘Now, ladies, it’s time for you to make your decision. Which of you wants to go first?’

He considered the two girls for a moment. Amber was almost jiggling on the spot; she was obviously eager to make her choice before anyone could stop her. Charlotte appeared to be either undecided or not keen on any of the prospects. The Dark Lord put Amber out of her misery.

‘Amber, my dear, you seem keen to choose. Would you care to state your selection?’

Voldemort already knew who the vacuous girl was going to pick; in fact, he was sure both girls would make the same choice. After all, the odds had been extremely heavily stacked in his favour since he knew he could play both girls off each other very effectively and give great entertainment value at the same time.

‘I choose Lucius Malfoy,’ Amber said in her tinkling voice, beaming a big smile around the circle.

‘Bad choice,’ Charlotte whispered under her breath.

She saw Lucius step forward with his hand extended and a salacious smile on his face, and thought, _Actually not slavemaster — more like whoremaster_. Lucius took Amber’s hand and kissed it theatrically.

‘Now, you’re sure you want to pick me?’ he asked, his eyes as ice-cold as ever, the smile not reaching them. ‘You do realise, Amber, that you’re going to have to do absolutely _everything_ I ask you to.’ His voice was seductively lush.

Amber giggled and blushed. She nodded her head. ‘Yes, I’m sure,’ she replied loudly.

‘Good,’ said Lucius. He smiled again and put his arm possessively around her waist, moving her to stand next to him. He gave a wink to Charlotte as he passed her and she tried not to groan.

‘Now, Charlotte,’ the Dark Lord said. ‘Time for you to make your decision. Tell us, my dear, who do you select?’

Charlotte took a deep breath; then, looking directly at the Dark Lord, she stated, ‘I choose Severus Snape.’  

There was a rumble of surprise from the circle and for a second Charlotte thought she saw a flicker of surprise on the Dark Lord’s face. He had obviously expected her to choose Malfoy. By now she had turned her attention back to the three men. She skipped quickly over McNair as he was unimportant, caught the annoyed look on Malfoy’s face — he too had obviously expected her to choose him — and the same unchanging scowl on Snape’s. But as their eyes met Charlotte could see what she thought looked like amusement glittering from those coal-black eyes.

She smiled.

Snape moved forward more gracefully than she would have expected and put out his hand for her to take. She grasped it immediately.

‘Charlotte, you are aware that by choosing me you will be required to submit to my will at all times, regardless of the circumstances?’ His dark voice was like molten chocolate.

‘Yes. I am aware of the terms and I accept them,’ she replied, her smile growing warmer.

Snape nodded his head. ‘So be it.’ He kissed her hand and led her back to his place in the group. They all turned to face the Dark Lord.     

‘So, the mentors have been chosen,’ Voldemort said. ‘Now it will be up to them to ensure that their companions are obedient and loyal to them. We will catch up with them regularly over the next month or so to see how they are doing.’

He nodded at the couples, then turned away to talk to Bellatrix Lestrange beside him, clearly no longer interested in the rest of the room.

Charlotte was suddenly surrounded by her family, all of whom were talking at once, demanding to know what had made her decide to chose Snape.

‘I wasn’t aware that I had to give a justification for my decision,’ she told them coldly. ‘Especially as I had no idea I was going to be dragged into this charade in the first place. Thank you so much for warning me.’

At that moment Snape came to join her. Charlotte smiled at the man once again, a tender look that all her family caught. None of them looked very happy about the situation.

‘It’s time for us leave now, Charlotte,’ Snape said commandingly. He put his hand possessively on her arm.

Her mother started to complain but Charlotte stopped her dead. ‘I have to do as Severus says, remember, Mother. After all, he is my Master.’

With that, she took Snape’s arm and the two of them headed for the Apparation point.

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘So why did you choose me?’ Snape asked Charlotte interestedly as they arrived outside the school gates.

‘I’d have thought that was obvious,’ Charlotte replied. ‘There was no way I was choosing Malfoy, the slimy toad, and McNair is . . . well . . . terrifying. I don’t think I was supposed to choose you, though, was I?’

‘No, you were supposed to pick Lucius. That would have made for an interesting time when he pitched you and Amber against each other, fighting to prove who was most loyal and obedient to him. I didn’t even realise I was in the running to be a mentor until the Dark Lord called my name. I’m sure McNair didn’t know either.’ Snape laughed, a rich deep sound. 

They walked towards the castle.

‘I’m not sure mentor is the right word,’ Charlotte said quietly. ‘Certainly not when I looked at Malfoy, anyway.’

‘What word did you think of think of?’ Snape sounded and looked amused.

‘Whoremaster,’ Charlotte admitted. ‘I’m afraid that’s exactly what I thought when I saw his expression when Amber picked him.’

Snape laughed again. ‘Actually, that’s a very good expression for Lucius,’ he replied. He looked at the girl walking next to him. ‘And do you feel the same way about me?’

Charlotte looked back at her teacher. ‘No,’ she replied. ‘To be honest I haven’t decided what you are yet. But I guess this term’s going to be rather interesting, isn’t it?’

‘You do realise this is a serious wager, Charlotte? I can’t just let you get on with things. You accepted my terms and you will have to submit to my will on everything, especially if you want to have any hope of winning.’ Snape’s voice was dark and velvety.

‘Is winning important?’ Charlotte asked.

‘Knowing the Dark Lord, very,’ Snape replied, his tone suddenly far more serious. ‘And of course, it’s important that we beat Lucius anyway.’ He smiled wickedly at Charlotte.

‘Well, of course, I intend to submit to you in every way, Severus. I belong to you now and will do whatever you want,’ Charlotte told him, her voice as deadpan as his.

Snape couldn’t decide if Charlotte was being serious or not; her face gave nothing away. They had reached the Slytherin common room.

‘I wish to speak to you briefly before you go to bed,’ Snape said, and he led the girl along the corridor to his office.

Once inside, he revealed the door to his private quarters and un-warded it to let Charlotte through. When they were inside he replaced the wards. Snape gestured towards the fireplace, indicating that Charlotte should sit in one of the chairs near it and headed towards a cabinet against the wall which he opened to reveal bottles of alcohol. He peered at them intently, then chose one and pulled out two glasses. He poured a healthy measure in one and a much smaller measure in the other, then joined Charlotte, taking the chair beside the one she had chosen to sit in. He passed her the smaller glass.

Charlotte took a small sip and almost choked as the hot liquid burned all the way down her chest to her stomach. She coughed. Snape looked at her in concern.

‘Are you all right?’ he asked.

‘Yes,’ Charlotte said coughing again. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. ‘What the hell is that stuff? It’s rank.’

Snape laughed deeply. ‘It’s Firewhisky,’ he replied. ‘I thought you might need it.’

‘Why? Are you trying to kill me off?’ she asked.

Snape shook his head. ‘No, for the shock.’

‘What shock?’ Charlotte asked. ‘I’m not shocked. A little surprised, maybe, and confused for sure, but not shocked. That would have been if I’d ended up being stuck with Lucius.’

Snape almost smiled but then he was serious again.

‘Charlotte, I need to give you some idea of what you can expect under the terms of this wager.’

‘I think I’ve got it,’ Charlotte replied blithely. ‘I do everything you tell me, whenever you tell me, and eventually, we convince the Dark Lord that I’m the most obedient.’

‘Simply put,’ Snape said. ‘But it’s actually not quite that simple. For instance, submitting to me means you’ll be required to have sex with me. Whenever I want, however I want it – and believe me, this will be verified. Especially with Amber in the school to spy for Lucius.’

Charlotte smiled. ‘Well, of course I will. Why on earth do you think I chose you? There was no way I was letting Malfoy or McNair come near me.’ She looked disgusted. ‘Whereas you . . . .’ Her smile became dreamy and her eyes sparkled.

Snape scowled. ‘You seem to be taking this all rather — whereas I _what?_ ‘   

‘Well, I’ve had a bit of a crush on you since forever,’ Charlotte confided. ‘Day one, Potions lesson, sexy-arse teacher promises to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. And you did. I was pretty much hooked.’

Snape looked at Charlotte in surprise. ‘What?’

‘The simple answer, Severus, is that sexually I’m yours anytime, any place, anywhere, you only have to ask.’ Charlotte took another small sip of her drink and tried not to cough this time. She was mostly successful.

Snape tried again. ‘Lucius is likely to issue challenges to prove which of us has the more obedient or loyal companion. I’ll have to respond to all such challenges, and you will have to do exactly what I tell you, regardless of what it requires.’

Charlotte sighed. ‘I get the idea, Severus. You don’t have to keep bludgeoning me with it. I’m really sorry I forced you into this situation — I know you didn’t want to do it.’

Snape looked at Charlotte and softened slightly. ‘Rather me than Lucius,’ he said. ‘He’d have torn you apart.’

He took a large swig of his drink, then, ‘Charlotte, I promise I’ll try never to hurt you. I can’t promise there won’t be pain at times, and I’m sure there will be embarrassment and tears. But I will never knowingly hurt you, whatever happens.’

Charlotte smiled at Snape again. ‘I know,’ she replied simply, taking his hand. ‘That’s another reason I chose you.’

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once Charlotte had returned to the common room for the night Snape went to see the Headmaster to discuss what had occurred at the evening’s meeting. Albus was understandably concerned for both of his students and especially concerned to hear about the loyalty wager and everything it entailed.

‘Did you tell Charlotte all this, Severus?’ he asked Snape.

Snape shook his head. ‘No, not yet. I didn’t want to upset her too early on. Anyway, knowing Lucius I don’t think he’ll tell Amber at all. You know he has funny ideas of loyalty and obedience.’

He sighed and took a mouthful of the drink Albus had given him. ‘Obviously, I’ll tell Charlotte, but not all at once. It would be too much for her to take, I think. She needs to build up to it gradually.’

‘And there’s no way this can be stopped?’

‘No. None. Even if Lucius was willing, we would never be able to convince the Dark Lord. We would probably all end up dead. As it is . . . .’

Albus nodded, his eyes full of sympathy for the man in front of him. ‘Just try not to hurt her, Severus,’ he said gently.

‘I’ve already promised her I wouldn’t,’ Snape replied stiffly. ‘You also need to be aware that Lucius will start his challenges soon and I’ll have no choice but to respond. It’s quite likely Charlotte and I will have to spend some time away from the school. I’m sure you won’t want us carrying on the sexual side of our relationship here, considering it’s against school rules. Amber, of course, will be taken by Lucius whenever he sees fit. And we’ll have to attend the meetings, too.’

He took another sip of his drink, a morose expression on his sallow face.

‘Severus, as much as I’m aware it’s against school rules, I would prefer that you conduct your relationship with Charlotte within the school grounds as long as you can be discreet about it, although of course, the final decision is up to you.’ Albus studied Snape intently as he spoke.

‘I’d rather I didn’t have to do this at all,’ Snape admitted, ‘but I have to admit to being glad Charlotte didn’t choose Lucius.’ He shook his head sadly. ‘If only Amber hadn’t made that mistake.’

Albus gazed at the teacher, his eyes sparkling. ‘Things have an odd way of working themselves out, Severus. Hopefully, this will be one of those times.’


	2. Intimacy

A few days later Charlotte received an owl at breakfast with a note from Severus telling her he wanted to see her that evening after dinner. She glanced up at the staff table where he was busy reading his paper as he ate, taking no notice of her at all. She tucked the note into the pocket of her cardigan and went back to her breakfast.

Back in the common room, she bumped into Amber, who looked tired and wild-eyed as if she had been up all night. Her makeup was more caked-on than usual and Charlotte couldn’t help thinking she looked a bit of a tart. That had to be something to do with Lucius.

‘Are you okay, Amber?’ she asked the girl, feeling genuinely concerned for her.

Amber stared at her suspiciously for a moment, then said stiffly, ‘I’m not supposed to talk to you. Lucius has told me I’m not allowed to.’

‘Oh,’ replied Charlotte surprised. ‘Really? Severus never said anything like that to me.’

Amber snorted. ‘I don’t think Snape is really the right sort of person for this wager,’ she said. ‘Have you done anything yet?’

‘Anything like what?’ Charlotte asked.

‘Sex, of course. I’ve just got back from a _very_ long night with Lucius. He’s a fantastic lover.’ She peered at Charlotte again, then added sniffily, ‘I don’t know why you chose Snape. Gods, Charlotte, didn’t you realise you’d have to shag him?’  

Charlotte gave a small smile. ‘Of course I realised. That’s why I chose Severus. Nothing on earth would make me want to go anywhere near Lucius Malfoy.’

Amber grimaced and gave and exaggerated shudder of disgust. ‘Urgh! Well, you’re just weird. Lucius said you were. Anyway, I don’t see much evidence of you being obedient and loyal to Snape.’

‘I’m doing whatever he asks of me,’ Charlotte replied. ‘Why — what are you doing?’

‘Lucius has asked me to change my style of dress a bit,’ Amber said. She looked a little distressed as she thought about it. ‘I suppose it’s not a big thing really.’

‘Except that he’s getting you to dress like a whore,’ Charlotte pointed out. ‘At least you’ll be okay with your uniform on.’

Amber shook her head. ‘No, he’s suggested some amendments for me to make with that too,’ she said sadly. ‘Do you really think I look like a whore?’

‘A bit,’ Charlotte admitted. ‘I think it’s all that extra makeup. You really don’t need it, you know. You’re pretty enough already.’

‘I know, but Lucius says he likes it like that.’

Charlotte thought Lucius must either be blind or mad, but she didn’t say so. ‘Perhaps you could tone it down a bit here and just tart it up when you see him,’ she suggested kindly.

Amber sighed. ‘No, he’s got Draco and those goons of his keeping an eye on me,’ she said. ‘They report everything to him and they’re reporting on you and Snape too, or at least they would be if the two of you were actually doing anything.’

Charlotte laughed. ‘Oh dear, getting their knickers in a twist ‘cos they haven’t found out whether Severus and I are doing it. At least you can tell him we are. As often as we can.’

She winked and waving at the stunned girl and headed off toward her dorm.

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘You’re right, Lucius is spying on us,’ Charlotte told Snape when she entered his quarters that evening.

‘And you know this how?’ Snape’s voice was a bored drawl.

‘I bumped into Amber in the common room. Gods, Severus, she looked awful. She’d obviously had no sleep . . . too much fucking, she told me . . . and Lucius has got her dressing like a tart, loads of extra makeup and apparently he’s suggested amendments to her school uniform, whatever those might be.’

‘Yes. I noticed that earlier on,’ Snape replied. ‘The man’s a prat. Does he really think making her dress like that shows her obedience and loyalty?’

‘You don’t want me to dress like that, then?’ Charlotte asked wickedly.

Snape stared at her in horror. ‘Gods, no. Not my style at all — although we will be making changes to your style of dress.’

‘Will we? Like what?’ Charlotte looked at Snape warily, a touch of panic in her voice.

‘We’ll discuss it later,’ Snape said dismissively. ‘So, back to how you know Lucius is watching us.’

‘Oh yes. Well, I told Amber to just tone down the makeup while she was here and only wear it that strong when she was with Lucius, but she said Draco and the goons are keeping an eye on everything we all do.’ She smiled. ‘Apparently, Lucius can’t understand why I picked you at all. Neither can Amber. She said that Lucius said I was weird.’ Charlotte gave a small chuckle. ‘Lucius thinks I’m weird ‘cos I’d rather fuck you than him!’

Snape just stared at her. He was not laughing.

‘Anyway, Amber was asking me all about us doing it, so I told her she could go back and tell Lucius that we are.’ She bit her bottom lip as her expression turned guilty. ‘Actually, I may have given her the impression that we were at it like bunnies.’

Snape shook his head and sighed. loudly ‘You do realise this will bring on the first challenge that much sooner?’

Charlotte looked confused. ‘Well, he was going to challenge you soon anyway, wasn’t he?’ She thought for a moment and added, ‘Anyway, how bad could it be?’

Snape stared at her as he considered her question. ‘Bad,’ he replied eventually, his dark voice soft. ‘Very bad indeed.’

He turned away, going to pour them both a drink. Snape knew he shouldn’t really give Charlotte something so strong but he had a feeling she was going to need it by the time he had finished.

‘Come and sit on the sofa with me,’ he said, and Charlotte moved. Soon she was sitting with her legs up, leaning her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm gently round her waist.

He surveyed her for a few seconds as he took a sip of his drink. Where should he start? The easiest bit first, he guessed.

‘Charlotte, the reason Lucius has changed Amber’s style of dress and makeup is about obedience, loyalty and control. It shows the world that she is doing as he says regardless of whether she wants to or not — and quite clearly she doesn’t want to — obedience and loyalty. The fact that he makes her look like a whore is his way of controlling her.

‘At the moment you show no outward signs of obedience or loyalty, but that has to change. I have no intention of making you look like a whore; it doesn’t appeal to me and I know it would make you unhappy. However, you will start dressing differently when you’re out of your school uniform. At first, it might make you feel rather uncomfortable because it will be a considerably different style than you’re used to.’

‘Please don’t make me wear mini skirts,’ Charlotte pleaded, looking miserable. ‘I really don’t have the legs for them.’

Snape scowled. ‘I’ve already told you I won’t make you look like a whore. What I have in mind is sexy without being over the top. However, it’s going to be a big enough change that everyone will realise you’re being obedient and loyal.’

He stroked her neck gently. ‘This weekend we’ll go to Diagon Alley. We’ll get a room at the Leaky Cauldron and I’ll take you shopping for your new clothes. A meal in the evening will be a good time to parade them and everyone will be aware that things between us have progressed.’

Charlotte’s heart fluttered at his words. They would be staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Together. In one room? She silently chided herself for being so stupid. She had told Amber to tell Lucius that she and Severus were basically fucking each other senseless, so it had to happen eventually. And it wasn’t likely to happen here at school, was it? Surely there were rules against that sort of thing.    

Snape took a sip of his drink and looked at Charlotte again. How was he going to explain the next bit? He had hoped he might have another week or so before he had to tackle it but her stupidly unthinking comment to Amber had just speeded up the timetable.

‘Charlotte, I have to discuss sex with you.’ His hand reached out to stroke her face.

‘Oh. Of course.’ The girl took a sip of her drink and tried not to choke on it.

‘You do realise Lucius doesn’t talk like this to Amber, don’t you?’ Snape asked.

‘No, I thought he didn’t,’ Charlotte said. ‘He doesn’t strike me as the type who likes to share.’

‘He’s taken charge of the relationship, as he’s supposed to do,’ Snape said, his voice silky but with a touch of steel to it. ‘Lucius tells Amber what to do and she obeys without thinking.’

‘But she’s not very happy doing it, is she?’ Charlotte said.

‘No, but the problem with us talking is that if you have a problem with what I tell you to do, you’ll find it easier to question my orders than she would. And as I told you at the meeting, you cannot ever question my orders — you will do exactly as I say.’ Snape scowled to reinforce the message.

Charlotte sighed. ‘I do know that, Severus, but I really do prefer that you talk to me about things even if you order me to do them afterwards. Really, things will work out much better that way.’

Snape couldn’t help but smile. ‘I know. I’m sure you’re right and I know you’re clever enough to realise how important it is that you do as I say at all times.’

‘So, sex?’ Charlotte looked at Snape and waggled her eyebrows ridiculously. He couldn’t help laughing.

‘This is serious,’ he chided her.

Charlotte nodded her head slowly. ‘Ve-ry ser-ious,’ she said jokingly.  

Snape grabbed her chin and pulled her face up, bending his down so they were almost touching.

‘I’m not joking now, Charlotte. Your comment to Amber, although funny, has speeded up the timetable to which Lucius will be working. I had hoped to take things slowly with you with regard to sex, but now I can’t.’

Charlotte looked upset at his rough treatment of her and Snape, noticing, let her go.

‘I’m sorry,’ she said, her voice quiet and regretful. ‘I know I was stupid, but Lucius’ comments upset me.’

‘Well, get used to them,’ Snape said sharply. ‘You’ll hear much worse before all this is over.’ He took a deep breath, then continued smoothly, ‘The other day I told you I’d be having sex with you. Whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted, wherever I wanted it. That is true. The thing is that we’re going to have to do everything you can possibly imagine and maybe some things you’ve never even thought of, and now quite probably we’ll need to do them all within the next week.’

Charlotte frowned. ‘This is because of what I said to Amber?’

‘Well, we were going to have to do them anyway, but you telling Amber we were already fucking like rabbits won’t have helped.’ Snape’s voice sounded disapproving.

‘I’m sorry about that,’ Charlotte said chastened. ‘This has something to do with a challenge?’ she guessed.

‘Yes. Probably at the next meeting, Lucius will issue a challenge to see which of us has the most obedient and loyal companion sexually. This will involve having sex _at the meeting_. If we’re lucky, we’ll be allowed to choose the position ourselves. If not, Lucius or the Dark Lord will choose for us — and believe me when I say they won’t be kind.’

Charlotte looked horrified. ‘Us have sex? At the meeting? What — in front of all those people? My family will be there.’

Snape looked at her and scowled. ‘Perhaps now you understand why I say that maybe it’s better if I don’t talk to you about these things. Amber won’t know about this until Lucius gives her her orders at the meeting. And of course, she’ll follow them, whether she wants to or not. Will you?’

‘Yes, of course I will,’ Charlotte replied fiercely. ‘And I’m glad you’ve told me. It’ll give me a chance to get used to the idea; give me time to find a way to block out everyone else apart from you.’

She leant up and kissed Snape on the lips. The movement took him by surprise.

‘So are we starting with the sex at the weekend or can we get to know each other better a little earlier?’ she asked. ‘We’re not allowed to do anything here, are we? I’m sure there must be school rules forbidding teachers and students from getting it on — although actually, come to think of it, Lockhart was a bit frisky when he was here, wasn’t he?’

Snape laughed. ‘Actually, there are rules, but I’ve discussed the situation with Albus.’

Charlotte looked horrified again at the idea that Snape had been discussing such things with the Headmaster.

‘I had to, Charlotte,’ he explained gently. ‘For starters, he would have wondered where I kept taking you, where Amber was disappearing to, and what if he’d caught us in bed or something?’

‘Oh gods, yes,’ she said, suddenly realising. ‘What did he say?’

‘Well, obviously, he’s not ecstatic about the situation, but he realises we have no choice, so he agreed that as long we’re discreet we can conduct our relationship here.’

He pulled Charlotte towards him and kissed her again gently on the lips.

‘Although obviously, I’m going to fuck you every way I can think of at the weekend,’ he added lightly and gave her a huge wink.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Although it was clear that both were willing, it was far too late to start that night as it was important that no one miss Charlotte, and as curfew was almost due, she had to get back to her dorm. Additionally, Snape had hall duty. He dropped her at the door of the common room after arranging for her to come and see him the following evening.

The following night Snape took control. He told Charlotte what they were going to do and reminded her that she couldn’t complain or refuse. Although a little shocked at some of the things he was asking of her — after all, although she wasn’t a virgin neither was she particularly well schooled in the sexual arts — she gamely agreed to everything he suggested, determined to enjoy it.

And it turned out that she did enjoy it. Very much.

By the time she had to return to the common room she was rather upset to be leaving her lover — Severus was most definitely now her lover — and she told him so.

Snape kissed her hair gently. ‘It’s only a couple more days,’ he reminded her. ‘Then we’ll be spending the weekend in Diagon Alley.’

This cheered Charlotte considerably. She was very much looking forward to a whole weekend in bed with Severus and was willing to try absolutely anything he asked of her now, although she was still a little concerned at what the new style he was going to created for her was going to be.

 

 

* * *

 

 

By now, because it was a complete secret, a majority of the Slytherins were aware of Charlotte’s relationship with Snape. Most of them had parents who were Death Eaters and had heard about the wager with Amber and Lucius. Most of them were interested only on a peripheral level, waiting to see if Charlotte was going to start dressing like Amber, but a few, like Draco Malfoy and his two thuggish friends, felt it their duty to get personally involved.

‘My father says you only chose Snape because you were too scared to go with a real man,’ Draco announced one morning as Charlotte and her best friend Lucy, a Ravenclaw girl, walked down the corridor toward the Great Hall for breakfast.

Lucy shook her head at her friend, warning her not to get involved, but she knew Charlotte wouldn’t be able to stop herself. She never could.

‘Your father is just jealous that I prefer to have sex with someone pleasant like Severus rather than a slimy toad like him,’ Charlotte replied, noting with satisfaction Draco’s furious expression at her criticism of his father.

‘How would your father know what a real man is, anyway?’ she continued. ‘He’s certainly not one, not the way he acts. However, Severus . . . .’ She broke off and smiled a wicked little smile that said more than words ever could. 

She grabbed Lucy’s arm and the two of them ran off, laughing as they went, and left Draco and his cronies floundering in the hall.


	3. Identity

At last, it was Friday evening. Charlotte was excited; in less than an hour, she and Severus would be in London for the whole weekend together. It was going to be great. No need to worry about being seen, and plenty of time for lots of great sex. She thought they had tried everything at least once by now, and there were only a couple of things she wasn’t all that keen on. She was well aware that of course, those would probably be the things she and Severus would most likely be asked to do at the meeting by Lucius or the Dark Lord, so she was determined that they should keep doing them until she either enjoyed them as much as the rest or no longer cared about doing them. This was important, as she needed to ensure she felt no embarrassment or shame when they finally had to perform for an audience, especially one containing her family.

Charlotte looked at herself in the mirror and gave a small wave. _Goodbye, old Charlotte_ , she thought. _You won’t exist when I come back_. She looked at her outfit — the long ankle-length skirt, the long shirt reaching to her knees and covered with the largest, baggiest cardigan ever, and the clumpy walking boots — and smiled ruefully. Severus was right, she didn’t look at all sexy, but she did feel comfortable like this. She hoped he wasn’t going to change her too much. She knew he had promised not to make her like Amber, but she could still be tarty without the miniskirt.

Finally ready to leave, Charlotte picked up her bag containing her stuff for the weekend and headed off toward the school gates, ready to Apparate to the Leaky Cauldron, where she was meeting Severus at seven p.m. She had never been there alone before and she felt a little scared and self-conscious sitting in the bar. It felt like everyone was watching her, so she hung around outside instead, looking in the windows of a Muggle bookshop down the road while she waited for Severus to arrive. Obviously, he wasn’t quite as eager as she, or maybe he was just busy with work.

Just after seven p.m. Snape appeared and spotted her a few shops down, so he went to get her. Charlotte gazed at him happily as he approached. He looked exactly as he always had, but to her, he now looked completely gorgeous. Even with the weekend ahead he was still formally dressed, although the frock-coat had gone, leaving only the white linen shirt and black trousers; his long black hair was tied back with a velvet ribbon. She was sure the frock-coat was around somewhere, though. Severus never went anywhere without it.

He surveyed Charlotte, rolling his eyes at her hideous clothes, and took her bag from her, offering her his arm as they made their way back to the pub.

‘I think it’s rather lucky we’re not going out tonight,’ he commented as they made their way up the stairs to their room. Charlotte tried not to notice Tom the barman staring at the two of them as they went.

‘Why?’ Charlotte asked curiously.

‘Because of that bloody awful cardigan,’ Snape replied. ‘I can’t believe you actually wear that thing in public.’

‘It’s very comfortable,’ Charlotte replied defensively.

‘Hmmm, and so sexy,’ Snape added his eyebrows rising playfully. ‘Gods, Charlotte, it’s lucky I know what you look like under that lot. Your clothes do you no favours whatsoever. You look like a sack of potatoes. No wonder you’re always panicking about being overweight.’

Having entered the room and dropped the bag next to the chair he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately as he pushed her down beneath him on the bed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Not surprisingly, Snape wasn’t awfully impressed with her nightwear either, dismissing her brushed cotton pyjamas as disgusting and refusing to allow her to wear anything in bed at all. In his mind, he added still more clothes to the shopping list.

When they finally managed to get out of bed the following day they headed straight for Diagon Alley and Madam Malkin’s where Snape had apparently already contacted the owner with his ideas for clothes for Charlotte.

Immediately, she was whisked into a changing room and Snape was given a seat and a cup of tea, while Madam Malkin and her two assistants looked in horror at the clothes Charlotte was wearing, agreeing that Sir was right and Miss definitely needed a complete makeover.

Twenty minutes later Charlotte was out in the main shop area parading in front of Severus, although she still hadn’t been allowed to look in a mirror. After a few minutes, she was sent back to the changing room with a cup of tea whilst Madam Malkin and her assistants had hurried and hushed words with Snape.

After a few more minutes and several more adjustments, Snape proclaimed he was happy and left Charlotte to be fitted for more clothes while he visited the apothecary for potions supplies. By the time Charlotte had finished at Madam Malkin’s she was the owner of five new outfits. She had complained to Severus that she didn’t need that many new clothes, but he was adamant and arranged for them to be sent to their room at the Leaky Cauldron. And still, Charlotte hadn’t seen herself in a mirror.

She managed to persuade Severus to take her to Florean Fortescue’s for ice cream as they hadn’t had any breakfast or lunch, and she had a good chat with the owner who she had known since she was a toddler. Although he had obviously recognised Snape and was interested to see Charlotte with him, Fortescue was wise enough not to question the association and stuck to more general topics. After the most fantastic banana and chocolate sundae, Charlotte was ready to continue shopping.

Their next stop was an incredibly beautiful and expensive lingerie shop where Severus quickly explained his requirements to the owner. Once again Charlotte was allowed nowhere near a mirror — obviously her clothes really were offending the shopkeepers — and by the time they had left that shop she owned more underwear than she had ever had in her life. She was also the owner of some extremely beautiful nightwear and knew she would never look at her old pyjamas in the same way again, however comfortable they might be.

Finally, after another cup of tea in one of the many cafes along the Alley, they went to a shoe shop. Charlotte knew the shop. She had looked in it many times over the years but had never set foot inside, as she knew she would never be able to afford any of their beautiful shoes.

Here, Severus bought her three pairs of shoes: an everyday pair with a smaller kitten heel, a pair that was slightly higher, and an evening pair that apparently matched the dress he had bought her. Of course, she had tried to stop him, knowing how much he was spending on her, but as with everything else, he had completely ignored her arguments. At last, Severus being pleased with what he had bought, they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

As they walked back Charlotte totted up in her head how much Severus had spent on her and was horrified. Why on earth would he spend so much on her? She asked him but his reply was vague; all he would tell her was that he wanted her to look good and she belonged to him, so she was worth spending the money on.

But surely not that amount of money?

When they got back to the room there were boxes upon boxes piled on the bed just waiting for Charlotte. She felt suddenly overwhelmed. And she still hadn’t actually seen any of the clothes on. What if they looked awful?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Now that they were back in their room, Severus was happy to let Charlotte see the clothes he had bought her. Starting with the black-velvet-ribboned white boxes from the lingerie shop, he sat on the bed with her and watched as she peeled back the layers of white tissue paper to reveal the delicate silks, satins and lace. As she opened each box she pulled out all the pieces and Severus urged her to try them on.

Time and time again she disappeared into the bathroom with the boxes, emerging a few minutes later astounded at the beautiful underwear she was wearing. Every time she looked in the mirror her eyes clouded with tears at the beautiful things Severus had bought her. All of it looked wonderful on her and made her feel incredibly sexy.

Severus was obviously pleased too, as he kept pulling her to him to kiss her and touch the delicate fabrics, whispering his approval in her hair as he held her close.

When she had finally got to the last set of underwear Severus passed her a cream-coloured box with the letters MM stamped on the lid.

‘Try this,’ he said excitedly.

Once again Charlotte retreated to the bathroom, where she opened the box and found a classically cut blouse in a pale shade of lilac and a charcoal-gray skirt. She quickly donned the clothes over her extravagant underwear and looked at herself in the mirror.

Oh, gods. The blouse fitted in all the right places and the straight skirt, which finished just at her knees and had a small split in the back, both served to show off her curves perfectly. Charlotte almost cried.

Slowly she opened the door and stepped out.

Severus looked at her with a smile and pulled yet another box off the bed. He rummaged among the tissue and handed her the kitten-heel shoes they had just bought.

‘Do you like it?’ he asked, his voice dark and compelling.

‘I look amazing,’ Charlotte said, still completely stunned at the transformation.

Severus smiled. ‘You don’t think it’s too much?’

‘Oh Severus, it’s fantastic. I never ever dreamed I could look anything like this.’ Charlotte was crying now, a few fat teardrops rolling down her cheeks.

Snape pulled her to him and kissed her gently. ‘That’s what you’ve always looked like, Charlotte. To me, at least.’

He held her tight as she continued to cry, stroking her back to soothe her, whispering in her ear how beautiful she was.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Snape took Charlotte to dinner at a very expensive, very classy restaurant. He was immaculately dressed, as ever and she wore the new evening dress he had bought her, a long, tight-fitting dress of dark burgundy velvet with a low-cut draped back and a plunging neckline that accentuated her breasts. He had surprised her further with a gift of makeup and toiletries he had bought at the apothecary, the colours carefully hand chosen to make the most of her already flawless complexion, and a beautiful necklace and earrings in yellow gold and deep red garnets that went perfectly with the gown.

As her cloak was taken from her at the restaurant, Charlotte felt like a million Galleons. She reflected that Severus had probably spent almost that much on her, but the look he gave her as she walked elegantly toward their table showed that he obviously felt it was worth every Sickle.

She was definitely the centre of attention in the room. There were several Death Eaters in the place and they all looked at Charlotte with interest as she sat down to dine with Severus. They couldn’t possibly have missed the huge change in her appearance, and it would be obvious that it was Severus’ doing. Charlotte smiled, pleased that people were impressed — but for Severus, not for herself.

The meal was marvellous and the food and wine were divine. Charlotte was almost sorry to see the evening end. Although of course, that meant she would be going to bed with Severus very soon; she intended to repay his generosity to her in every way she could think of.

However, instead of returning to the Leaky Cauldron they went to a club. It was the sort of club that contained a lot of men and not many women; it was dark, and the music was heavy and throbbing. Most of the women that were there were wrapped around poles or dancing provocatively, dressed only in flimsy excuses for costumes that were really little more than underwear.

Snape took a seat at the edge of the dance floor and ordered drinks. Charlotte started to sit down beside him but he put a hand on her arm and she stopped and looked at him inquiringly.

‘I want you to dance for me,’ he said, his voice dark and seductive.

‘You mean like her?’ Charlotte asked, pointing at a young girl who was dancing for a group of businessmen.

‘Exactly like that . . . unless you can pole-dance?’ Severus smiled.

Charlotte shook her head. ‘Never learned,’ she said ruefully, ‘but I’m willing if you want me to.’

‘No need,’ Snape replied. ‘I think this will be sufficient.’

He glanced around at the clientele and Charlotte realised that there must be Death Eaters here, too.

‘This is going to be embarrassing,’ she whispered. ‘I’ve never done anything like this before.’

Snape stroked her hand.

‘It’s going to be very sexy,’ he replied. ‘No need to be embarrassed; just enjoy it. And then I can enjoy you.’

Charlotte stood up and gave Snape a brief kiss on the cheek, then moved out onto the dance floor where she could now be seen by just about everyone in the club. She looked intently at the girls who were dancing and started to follow their movements. They obviously realised it was her first time and helped her, even coming over to dance with her when their own dances were finished.

As she moved they suggested things to her that would improve her performance and make the dance even sexier. Soon, Charlotte completely forgot any embarrassment and was totally intent on giving Severus as much pleasure as possible. Her embarrassment didn’t even return when one of the girls unzipped her dress. Instead, she stepped out of it wearing only the tiniest G-string and hold-up stockings, her raised hands behind her head pulling her already pert breasts even higher.

Snape’s look of desire was almost enough to make her melt and she gasped with pleasure when he stood and pulled her into his arms, his mouth finding hers as the other girls applauded briefly and went back to their work.

He helped Charlotte back into her dress and they left the club, both of them very aware of how much Charlotte had achieved with her performance. They were aching to get to bed as soon as possible and could hardly keep their hands off each other as they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

 

 

* * *

 

 

There was an interesting mix of reactions to Charlotte’s new look when she returned to school on Sunday night, although by and large, the response was positive. By now, it was clear that news of the wager had made it to the other Houses and her relationship with Snape was known throughout the school, although a majority of students couldn’t understand her choice at all.

Charlotte bumped into Amber in the common room almost as soon as she arrived back; she thought the girl was going to burst into tears at the sight of her. Amber looked worse than ever, and Charlotte really couldn’t help feeling sorry for the poor girl. It was criminal what Lucius was doing to her.

Eventually, Amber gave her a wan smile and said, ‘You look fantastic, Charlotte.’

‘Thank you, Amber,’ Charlotte replied mildly. ‘I’m really pleased with the look Severus chose for me.’ Amber nodded sadly. ‘Perhaps when Lucius hears he’ll change your style to something else. He must know the tarty look doesn’t really do it,’ Charlotte said kindly.

Amber shook her head, tears in her eyes. ‘No, I really think he actually does get off on me looking like a whore,’ she replied, her voice disconsolate.

‘I’m sorry,’ Charlotte said, feeling genuinely upset for the poor girl.

‘At least the sex is great,’ Amber replied. ‘I really enjoy doing it with him. We have such a good time.’

‘Good for you,’ Charlotte said, thinking she couldn’t imagine anything worse than having to have sex with Lucius Malfoy, except maybe having to do it with Draco Malfoy or one of his friends.

‘And you and Snape?’ Amber asked.

‘Oh, you know,’ Charlotte replied, smiling mysteriously.

‘I still have absolutely no idea how on earth you could even consider having sex with Snape,’ Amber said with a shudder.

‘Well, different things appeal to different people,’ Charlotte said impassively.

She noticed Draco and his cronies coming into the common room and eager to avoid them, said, ‘Look, Amber, I have to go. I need to get unpacked and sorted for classes tomorrow.’

Amber nodded understandingly. ‘Did he buy you a lot of stuff?’ she asked.

‘Yes,’ Charlotte admitted. ‘Lots, and it’s all very beautiful.’

Amber looked at her wistfully, then seemed to notice Draco and the henchmen. She shivered and muttered, ‘I’d better go too.’

‘Take care, Amber,’ Charlotte said a sudden warm feeling for the girl in her chest.

Amber just nodded sadly and walked away.

But now Charlotte had delayed too long and had to get past Draco and his goons, who had parked themselves right by the stairs to the girls’ dormitories. She decided to just walk and ignore them, but when she got to the stairs her way was blocked.

Draco looked her up and down, carefully taking in every detail of her new look, then nodded with obvious approval.

‘Very nice, Charlotte,’ he said, his voice a lush drawl which made her shiver for some reason.

‘Severus really has done a very good job. He certainly does have good taste, and it’s amazing just what a lovely figure you really do have without all those awful jumpers.’

He took a step closer and Charlotte felt a sudden spike of panic run through her.

‘Thank you for the compliment, Draco,’ she replied quickly. ‘However, I really do need to be getting on . . . .’

With that, she pushed between Crabbe and Goyle, who were blocking the stairs before they realised what she was doing and could grab her. As she made her way towards her dormitory she heard Draco telling the boys that his father was going to be very unhappy at her transformation, as it made her even more desirable. She couldn’t help but smile at that. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The following evening she was heading toward Snape’s office after dinner when she bumped into the Weasley twins. Although they were Gryffindors and she a Slytherin, there was none of the usual House animosity between them; she had always got on well with the cheeky boys. In fact, she and her friend Lucy had been to Hogsmeade with them several times over the years, and Charlotte and George had spent rather a lot of time under some mistletoe one Christmas a couple of years before.

She expected some sort of jesting from the twins, and true to form the boys were soon taking the mickey out of her, but their ribbing was gentle and she knew it was meant in fun.

‘Charlotte, look at you,’ George said with a big smile on his face. Fred looked disappointed.

‘What’s the matter, Fred?’ Charlotte asked, knowing she was going to get some crazy answer.

‘I was hoping Snape would get you doing that tarty thing Amber’s got going on,’ he said with a wink.

‘Oh yes, tiny miniskirts and no knickers,’ George affirmed. ‘That would have been good!’

Charlotte snorted with laughter. ‘Not really me, though, is it?’

‘Oh . . . I don’t know. I was really looking forward to seeing some tits and arse,’ Fred continued. ‘After all those years of wondering what was under those shapeless sweaters.’

Charlotte shook her head pityingly at the boys.

‘You two are disgusting,’ she said.

‘No, we’re teenage boys,’ George replied with a wide grin.

‘Oh, but we are disgusting too, George,’ Fred reminded him.

George laughed. ‘Oh yeah, so we are.’ He winked at Charlotte.

‘Anyway, Snape’s got great taste,’ Fred said. ‘You look very sexy. Funny though, I’d have thought he’d enjoy the tarty look.’

‘Why?’ Charlotte asked curiously.

‘Well, you know, I thought he’d be used to that look. I mean, he’d probably be pleased to get anyone he could to shag him, and I expect most of them are tarts,’ Fred answered without thinking.

Charlotte’s eyes narrowed. ‘Actually, he’s not that desperate,’ she said a touch coolly. ‘And you’d be amazed how popular he is with the ladies once you get him away from Hogwarts.’

The boys both looked a touch embarrassed.

‘Oops, sorry,’ said Fred. ‘I forgot you’re shagging him. Is he all right?’ He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Charlotte shook her head, laughing again. ‘I can’t believe you just asked me that. No, scratch that — actually, I can believe it, but do you honestly think I’m going to answer?’

‘Oh, go on, you can tell us,’ George said conspiratorially with a sly wink.

 ‘Well, if you really want to know . . . .’

The boys nodded, both looking extremely interested.

‘He’s absolutely wonderful.’ Charlotte smiled as she thought of her lover. ‘Better than I would _ever_ have imagined.’

She saw George grimace.

‘So weird! You really don’t see him as a great greasy git, do you?’ Fred asked in amazement.

Charlotte looked at them both and smiled. ‘No,’ she replied sincerely. ‘I really don’t.’

Having turned down their only half-joking offer to go to the Room of Requirement so they could examine her outfit in more detail, particularly the underwear, Charlotte gave both of her friends a hug and continued on her way to Snape’s office.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Snape had been told there would be a meeting the following day and Lucius had contacted him to inform him that he would be issuing a challenge.

‘It’s fine, I’m ready,’ Charlotte told her lover, who was scowling even more than usual.

‘But you shouldn’t have to do this at all,’ he replied.

‘No, but we do, so let’s just ignore everyone else and enjoy each other.’

She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him gently on the lips.

‘Do you think you’ll be able to do that?’ Snape asked seriously.

‘I hope so,’ Charlotte replied. ‘That’s what I’ll be trying to do, anyway.’

They sat together on the sofa, Charlotte curled up in Snape’s arms.

‘I don’t know what Lucius is going to demand for this challenge,’ Snape admitted. ‘It’s hard to tell with him; he’s got such a strangely perverted way of looking at things. You can never tell what his idea of loyalty and obedience will be.’

‘The way he gets Amber to dress gives that away,’ Charlotte replied.

She thought for a few minutes, then said, ‘He’s not going to expect me to have sex with him, is he?’ She looked horrified.

Snape frowned. ‘I expect he’s trying to think of a way to arrange that but it’s not going to happen.’ His voice was reassuring as he looked at her intently. ‘Don’t worry, Charlotte. I promise I won’t ask you to do anything you don’t want to do.’

‘You know I trust you completely, Severus,’ Charlotte replied and moved to kiss him again. It was shortly after that the conversation adjourned to the bed.


	4. The Challenge

The following evening Snape provided Charlotte with a new outfit, instructing her to leave off the underwear. After all, she would only be removing it soon anyway.

Charlotte slid into the knee-length, tight-fitting black dress and felt the soft, silky material mould to her curves. She looked in the mirror. The outfit was almost sheer, although it gave enough coverage to be erotic and alluring rather than tarty. She would never in a million years have thought she would ever wear such an outfit, but now it was on it seemed perfect. She didn’t even mind that her nipples, now completely erect, quite clearly showed through the material.

Snape also provided her with new shoes. They had killer spike heels that she could hardly walk in, but she had to admit she looked amazingly sexy. She applied her makeup carefully, enough to be noticed but not the porn-star look that Amber would probably have. Finally, Snape brushed her hair for her until it shone like silk, and he arranged it in a soft plait into which he laced a fine chain of glittering diamantes.

Charlotte was amazed at the fantastic job he had made of it, but he explained that he had often dressed his mother’s hair when she was going out and had never lost the touch. Charlotte had very much enjoyed him playing with her hair and told him he could do it whenever he wanted.

There was time for one final look in the mirror, although Charlotte still couldn’t quite believe it was her. She looked so incredibly poised and sexy. A spritz of her favourite perfume and she was ready to go. She pulled her cloak around her, almost disappointed to have to cover up the beautiful outfit.

Snape got into his Death Eater robes and, holding his mask, took Charlotte’s arm and helped her to walk slowly to the school gates where they Apparated to the meeting place. This evening they were in a large and beautifully decorated room which had a roaring fire at one end and lots of obviously old and extremely valuable furniture dotted around.

‘Malfoy Manor,’ Snape whispered. Charlotte looked around her. Trust Lucius to hold the challenge on his own ground.

Snape made no effort to remove her cloak, so Charlotte kept it wrapped around her. She surveyed the room, looking at the other guests and thought she saw her mother, but she didn’t come over. More and more people were arriving now. Gods, how many would there be? There were already more than at the last meeting.

Eventually, Lucius clapped his hands and called for silence. Once it was quiet he invited everyone to take their places in the ballroom. As Lucius left the room, Severus offered Charlotte his arm and slowly led her out of the drawing room and across the hall to the ballroom. The place was huge, and for a moment Charlotte wondered what it must be like to come to a party here. 

The room was empty apart from the Dark Lord’s chair, in which he already sat. A large circle formed around it as the Death Eaters entered the room. Snape stood with his arm protectively around Charlotte’s waist, drawing her to him as they too stood in the circle.

Then Charlotte saw Amber. She was dressed in what looked like a small gold bikini, with matching high-heeled sandals and with a large gold collar round her neck. Her body was fantastically tanned and toned. Attached to the collar was a chain, which Lucius held as he led her around like a dog. Charlotte felt sick. As anticipated, Amber’s makeup had been grossly exaggerated. Charlotte thought she looked grotesque.

Lucius went to stand next to the Dark Lord’s chair, and Charlotte turned to Snape.

‘The chain’s awful,’ she whispered.

‘I told you Lucius had strange ideas,’ he breathed into her ear. ‘He would have done that to you, too.’ Charlotte shivered in disgust.

The room was full now and there was a gentle whispering as the assembled Death Eaters noticed Amber. The Dark Lord raised his hand and the room went silent instantly.

‘Severus. Where is Severus?’

‘Here, my Lord,’ Snape replied smoothly.

‘Come and stand by us, Severus, and bring your companion with you.’

Snape nodded and pulled at Charlotte’s cloak. It was obviously time to remove it. She quickly undid it and let it slip to the floor, then Snape led her across the circle to stand on the other side of the chair from Lucius. She could hear the muffled whispers and gasps of astonishment when they saw her outfit. Lucius actually leered, so obviously that Charlotte was surprised his jaw didn’t hit the floor.

Voldemort looked amused.

‘I see that both Lucius and Severus have stamped their marks on their companions,’ he said almost conversationally, although his voice was sibilant and cold.

‘Lucius, I see you have gone for the slave-girl look; very much to your taste.’ There was a ripple of laughter from the room at this.

‘Very charming Amber looks, too.’ Voldemort’s voice and face said that he thought no such thing. ‘And Severus. So dark and mysterious, my friend — and so your companion is, too, although admittedly sexy with it. A considerable change indeed.’ He gazed impassively at Charlotte. She tried not to shiver.

‘I think it would be fair to say that both of you have done well on stamping your ownership on your companions.

‘Severus, I hear that Charlotte gave you a good show at a club in London a few weeks ago. A very good test of her obedience, I believe. Perhaps she will favour us with a repeat performance later.’

Snape nodded his head. ‘Whatever you request, Lord.’

Lucius looked annoyed. He had obviously done nothing like that with Amber.

‘And now,’ Voldemort continued, ‘Lucius, I believe you wish to issue a challenge?’

Lucius moved forward to stand in the circle, pulling Amber with him. Charlotte could see that the girl didn’t look very happy; in fact, she thought Amber looked rather scared. Of course, none of them knew exactly what Lucius was going to say, but at least Snape had discussed all likely possibilities with Charlotte and she was sure she was ready for whatever challenge Lucius would lay down. She could feel Snape gently rubbing her back as if to comfort and calm her, and she was extremely grateful.

‘As I’m sure you are all aware,’ Lucius began, ‘an important part of testing the obedience and loyalty of our companions is through sex. So this is this evening’s challenge. Will they do whatever we ask of them?’ He smiled coldly.

‘I know that Amber will do whatever I ask. Is the same true of Charlotte?’ He gazed sneeringly at Charlotte and Snape for a second.

‘Crabbe, Goyle — please come here. I will need your assistance.’ Lucius’ voice was cool as he glanced around the circle, looking for his friends. The two lumbering men made their way into the circle. Charlotte shuddered. Gods, they were horrid. They made their sons look attractive by comparison.

‘What does he need them for?’ she whispered worriedly to Severus. She had an idea but didn’t want to voice it.

‘Nothing that will concern us,’ Snape assured her calmly.

Lucius looked at Amber and smiled, snake-like and seductive. His voice had now become a lush drawl. ‘Amber, my sweet. I want you to play with my two friends here. Be good to them and make sure you do everything they want you to.’ His hand grabbed her chin so he was looking directly into her eyes. ‘Do you understand?’

Amber looked really unhappy, and Charlotte wasn’t surprised. She would be disgusted if she had to do that. She really hoped she wouldn’t have to. Although she had promised Severus she would obey him regardless of his request, she wasn’t sure she could bring herself to do anything with those two, especially anything sexual. She took a deep breath. She had to trust Severus.

Back in the circle, Amber quietly replied in the affirmative and Lucius passed her chain to Crabbe. The two men smiled as they moved Amber to the centre of the circle. Quickly removing their clothes, they pulled the bikini from Amber and were soon engaged in all sorts of sexual acts that Charlotte had no desire to see. It was clear from the noises Amber was making that the two men were being rough with her and she wasn’t enjoying it much, although in her desperation to please Lucius she was obviously trying her best.

Snape was gently stroking Charlotte’s face now as they watched the trio. She was unable to tear her eyes away from the scene even though she really didn’t want to watch. She felt desperately sorry for Amber. Severus’ face was completely impassive, and Charlotte couldn’t imagine what he was thinking.

Charlotte heard Amber moan and looked back at the three participants, amazed at what they were doing. She had never seen anything like it and wasn’t sure she wanted to ever again. She definitely didn’t want to do anything like that herself.     

‘So, Severus,’ Lucius suddenly announced loudly, making Charlotte jump, ‘perhaps you should send Charlotte over to join Amber in pleasuring Crabbe and Goyle.’ His face held a nasty smile.

Snape regarded Lucius coldly for a moment and then replied, ‘I think not, Lucius.’

Lucius looked outraged. ‘You refuse to prove Charlotte’s obedience and loyalty to you?’

Snape shook his head. ‘No. I merely said I have no wish for my companion to fuck other men. While it may give you pleasure to watch Amber doing whatever it is she’s doing with Crabbe and Goyle, I have no desire to see Charlotte engaged in such a way.’

Charlotte could have cried with relief and longed to give Severus a huge kiss.

He looked round the room and then at Voldemort. ‘I am more than happy to show Charlotte’s obedience to me sexually; however, _I_ will be the only one who touches her — after all, her loyalty to _me_ demands that.’ He smiled darkly.

Lucius looked furious. ‘You’re not playing fairly,’ he accused.

Snape shrugged. ‘You had no need to throw Amber to your goons, Lucius,’ he said reasonably. ‘You could perfectly well have fucked her yourself.’

Lucius was about to reply when Voldemort spoke. ‘Severus is quite right, Lucius. It is acceptable for his companion to show sexual obedience in any way that he sees fit.’

‘Are you ready?’ Snape whispered to Charlotte. He was still stroking her cheek and had his arm around her waist, pulling her back against him. ‘Lucius will demand that he be allowed to choose the position.’

‘Anything, as long as I don’t end up like Amber,’ Charlotte whispered back, still looking in grim fascination at the things Crabbe and Goyle were making Amber do.

‘Never,’ Snape assured her firmly. ‘You belong to me alone.’ Charlotte smiled at him.

‘In that case, Lord, I demand that I be given the right to choose the type of sexual activity that Severus and Charlotte engage in.’ Lucius’ face was a mask of fury.

‘Why, Lucius? Do you think I don’t want to fuck Charlotte?’ Snape’s voice was darkly smooth with a trace of amusement.

‘I merely suggest that someone else should make the decision as you are unwilling to test the girl elsewhere.’

Voldemort looked amused. ‘Severus, whilst I am sure you are perfectly capable of choosing a suitable position it will be easier on all of us if Lucius chooses. Therefore you will defer to him.’

Snape bowed his head. ‘Whatever you say, my Lord.’

Charlotte wasn’t surprised at this as Severus had already warned her this would likely be the case. She felt quite certain she knew what Lucius would choose. Fortunately, she and Severus were prepared.

Lucius glanced over at Amber, who was still busy with the two goons and then smiled nastily at Charlotte and Snape.

‘I’m sure there are all sorts of positions you’d like to do, aren’t there, Severus?’ he began as he walked over to them. ‘But which one would Charlotte be _least_ likely to want to do?’

He smiled again nastily. ‘Hmmm. Perhaps oral sex . . . .’

Charlotte felt herself relaxing. Perhaps this wouldn’t be anywhere near as bad as she had feared. Oral sex was brilliant — she didn’t even need to prepare herself for that. Severus would never make it the humiliating experience that Lucius was hoping for. He would never force her or hurt her, and she could give him such pleasure.

But Lucius wasn’t finished. ‘But a blowjob is so mundane,’ he continued, sounding bored. ‘So how about something like . . . anal sex?’ He gave another nasty smile to the couple and then turned to the Dark Lord. ‘Yes, that is my decision, Lord. If Severus is unwilling to test the girl in the same way as Amber, then it should be anal sex!’

Voldemort gave a cold but impersonal smile and nodded his head in assent.

Snape merely smiled and continued to caress Charlotte’s face, his thumb tracing over her lips. Then he bent to kiss her gently.

Charlotte was suddenly aware of all those people watching her, and worse still, some of them were her family. For a second, a cold lump of dread settled in her stomach at what she was about to do, but then she looked at Severus and everyone else disappeared. He whispered to her gently as they lay down on the floor, Snape cradling her in his arms as he continued to kiss and caress her, slowly getting her into position. Charlotte almost smiled, knowing that shortly Lucius was going to be very angry indeed.

Snape had deduced fairly early on that Lucius was likely to demand anal sex, as it was a favourite position of his and could be potentially painful and embarrassing for Charlotte. Therefore they had concentrated on this position and were both confident there would be no problems if it were indeed picked. However, rather than Charlotte being submissive and very much open on her hands and knees as Lucius would have expected, they chose the far more intimate and far less revealing position lying on their sides.

Once Lucius realised that the show wasn’t going to be as he had expected he hit the roof, railing against Snape and Charlotte and demanding that the Dark Lord make them change position. He was determined to make Charlotte suffer for not having chosen him.

The couple had expected this, too, and had anticipated being told by the Dark Lord to change position. But they had one more ace to play. The couple ignored Lucius’ ranting to enjoy each other, and Severus had brought Charlotte to climax. He stopped, holding her tightly as she shook in his arms, her orgasm washing over her.

Lucius had convinced Voldemort that they should change position and so the Dark Lord commanded. However, as Snape had hoped, Lucius had assumed that Snape had also come when Charlotte had. With a look of triumph he announced that as Severus would be unable to perform, he would step in to take his place.

His rage when he discovered that not only could Snape perform, but that he and Charlotte were both perfectly happy to do so, was incandescent. He could do nothing but watch in impotent fury as the couple, ignoring everyone around them, proceeded to enjoy each other to the full until climax overtook them both once again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, it was over and Snape and Charlotte sat holding each other and talking quietly. Crabbe and Goyle had finally finished too and Amber sat alone, crying. Charlotte felt the urge to rush over and comfort her, but Snape stopped her. Eventually, Lucius did have the decency to go and talk to the girl, for which Charlotte was grateful, but she couldn’t help hating Lucius for what he had put Amber through.

Her own problems were just starting. Her family decided to make an appearance; they were all still unhappy at her choice and availed themselves of the opportunity to tell her so. Once they got started criticising her for having sex with Severus, clearly showing that they themselves supported Lucius, Charlotte decided she’d had enough and got quite upset. In no uncertain terms, Snape told her family to get lost and then told Charlotte they were going to leave.

‘I have to see if Amber is all right first,’ Charlotte told Snape.

Snape sighed but nodded. The two of them headed over to see if the other girl was all right and to invite her to go back to the school with them. At first, Amber refused, but since it was clear that Lucius had little interest in her now after his failure in the challenge, she changed her mind. Charlotte gave Amber her cloak, reasoning that her friend needed it far more than she did. She was talking quietly to Amber, trying to get her to stop crying when she heard Lucius talking to Severus.

‘You might think you’ve won, Severus, but you know it won’t matter in the end. Have you told your precious Charlotte what the final challenge is?’

‘You know I haven’t. Have you told Amber?’

Lucius snorted. ‘Don’t be stupid. She doesn’t need to know. She’ll do what I say without question. Do you really think Charlotte will be willing to do that for you, especially if you choose to tell her what she has to do beforehand?’

‘We’ll see when the time comes,’ Snape said calmly, his voice deep and rich. ‘I actually don’t mind if she doesn’t do it.’

Lucius looked astonished. ‘But you know what will happen then.’

‘Yes. So it actually doesn’t matter either way, does it? We’re leaving now, and we’re taking Amber with us.’

‘Good. I really can’t face all that crying and wailing tonight,’ Lucius moaned.

Snape scowled. ‘You caused that, Lucius. You didn’t need to do that to her.’

‘No,’ admitted Lucius. ‘But as you said, I get off on seeing her being fucked by the goons. There’s something so raw about it. After all, they do have that rough quality about them.’

Snape shook his head and scowled deeper. ‘Sometimes you disgust me, Lucius,’ he said that emotion evident in his tone.

‘Don’t tell me you didn’t think about it for Charlotte,’ Lucius said. ‘Even if only for a moment, that image of her doing it with them was there.’ He smiled wickedly.

‘Yes, you’re right,’ Snape replied. ‘However, the thought made me feel sick. The idea of those two even going anywhere near Charlotte is loathsome.’ 

Lucius laughed again as if he didn’t believe him. ‘Whatever you say, Severus.’


	5. Talking

After they had arrived back at the school and Snape had made sure the girls got back to their dormitory safely, he headed off to see the Headmaster to tell him what had happened that evening. He was particularly worried by the conversation that he’d had with Lucius and told Albus so.

‘I don’t know if Amber isn’t doing everything he wants, but Lucius seems to be tiring of her already,’ Snape announced.

‘So perhaps he’ll give her a bit of a break now — if he realises she isn’t as easily manipulated as he thought,’ Dumbledore replied.

‘No. He can’t give her a break, that’s why he gave her to his goons. He has to do something with her. But he spoke to me tonight about the final challenge. I got the feeling he’s almost given up. He expects Amber to do what he says regardless and he really doesn’t care what happens to her, but from the way he was talking, I’m not sure he wants to prolong the competition. I thought we’d have a few more weeks at least, but I’m not sure that’s the case any longer.’ Snape scowled deeply as he spoke.

‘Have you spoken to Charlotte about it yet?’ Albus asked.

‘No. I know I need to, but I’d hoped it would be a while before I had to mention it. Although to be honest, I can’t see any other challenges that either Lucius or the Dark Lord would be able to issue except ones that involve pain or death, and I couldn’t possibly order Charlotte to do something like that. I assume Lucius realises Amber isn’t going to be able to do anything like that either.’

‘You are going to tell Charlotte, aren’t you, Severus?’ Albus asked gently.

‘Yes, of course I am,’ Snape replied shortly. ‘How could I not? Even if there wasn’t anything between us I couldn’t keep this final challenge from her; it wouldn’t be fair.’

Albus nodded understandingly. ‘She definitely does need to know,’ he said.

Snape scowled again. ‘Don’t worry, old man, I promise I’ll tell her.’

‘Actually, I’d like to speak to Charlotte,’ Dumbledore mused. ‘I’d like to see how she’s coping with all this.’

‘She’s fine,’ Snape said, a touch of annoyance in his voice, ‘but if you really want to talk to her, I’ll tell her.’

‘I’ll speak to her tomorrow after breakfast, Severus. Can you ask her to come and see me?’ Dumbledore’s voice had taken on a far more serious tone.

‘Of course, Albus,’ Snape replied, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Charlotte headed toward the Headmaster’s office feeling a little worried. Severus had sent her an owl to tell her Dumbledore wanted to see her after breakfast and she couldn’t imagine why. Was it something to do with the conversation she had overheard between Lucius and Severus last night?

She hadn’t really had time to think about what she had heard, but she knew that whatever it was they had been discussing, it wasn’t good. However, she was confident Severus wouldn’t keep her in the dark. Whatever it was, he would tell her about it when she needed to know. At least she had that assurance. Poor Amber had no such possibility.

Charlotte reached the gargoyle at the entrance to the Headmaster’s office and quickly muttered the password Severus had given her in his note to gain entrance to the stairs. She wasn’t surprised to find the Headmaster waiting for her when she reached the door to his office atop the revolving stairway.

Albus Dumbledore smiled at her brightly, his blue eyes twinkling.

‘Come in, Charlotte,’ he said in a friendly voice and ushered her into his office.

Charlotte entered the room and moved toward his desk, intending to sit in the chair there, but Dumbledore called her over to where a pair of more comfortable chairs stood near the fire. She sank into one of them, then looked at the Headmaster enquiringly.

‘Do you need anything? Tea, coffee, pumpkin juice?’

‘No thank you, sir, I’m fine,’ Charlotte replied politely.

The Headmaster looked at her for a moment before speaking. ‘Charlotte, I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve asked to speak to you.’

Charlotte nodded without saying anything.

‘I wanted to discuss with you how you’re feeling. About everything that’s going on.’ He looked at her keenly.

Charlotte returned the look. ‘I’m fine,’ she replied blandly.

Dumbledore nodded. ‘Charlotte, I know this can’t have been easy for you, being thrust into a competition that you knew nothing about and didn’t want to participate in . . . .’

Charlotte cut in. ‘Sir, I think maybe Amber has more problems than I do. I was lucky in my choice of Severus as he’s been very considerate toward me, something that can’t possibly be said of Lucius Malfoy. Obviously, in other circumstances, Severus wouldn’t have been my first choice for a lover, nor I his, but I think we make a good couple and I wouldn’t change anything that’s happened for anything in the world.’ She gave a small smile as she thought about Severus.

‘I will be speaking to Amber later this morning. You need have no worries on that score,’ Dumbledore confirmed. ‘However, is there nothing that worries you about the situation you are in?’

‘I overheard Severus and Lucius talking at the meeting. Lucius was saying something about the last challenge. It sounded pretty bad. I’m a bit worried about that, but I’m sure Severus will tell me about it when he’s ready.’

‘Yes, Severus will be telling you about it soon, I think,’ Dumbledore assured her, his voice gentle.

‘Do you know what it is?’ Charlotte asked, frowning.

Dumbledore sighed expressively. ‘I do, Charlotte, but it’s not up to me to tell you about it.’

Charlotte nodded. ‘I know that,’ she said, ‘but it is bad, isn’t it? Severus told Lucius he didn’t care if I obeyed him in it or not — and he’s always made it clear how important it is that I obey him completely.’

Dumbledore looked interested. ‘He said, that did he?’ He smiled, his bright eyes twinkling again. ‘Well, I think everything’s probably going to work out just fine, then. Now, I’ve kept you long enough; I should let you get back to your lessons.’

 

 

* * *

 

 

Charlotte had intended to mention to Severus that she had overheard his discussion with Lucius, to see if it would prompt him to tell her about the final challenge, but she had no need to mention it. As soon as they had finished their first kiss Severus released her from his grasp, holding her hands and gazing intently at her with a deep scowl on his face.

‘Charlotte, I need to talk to you.’ His voice was soft but more serious than she had ever heard it.

‘Is it about the final challenge?’ she asked, her heart suddenly pounding.

Snape nodded. ‘Yes. I need to explain to you what it will involve.’

Charlotte was feeling a bit worried now; his voice sounded so serious. ‘Hold me, please?’ she asked quietly.

He smiled at her briefly and pulled her into his arms. They sat on the sofa together, Charlotte’s head resting on Snape’s shoulder as he held her close with one arm, the other hand gently stroking her hair.

‘The last challenge is bad, isn’t it, Severus?’ Charlotte asked quietly when Snape remained silent.

‘Yes.’ Snape’s rich voice was husky.  ‘Charlotte, this isn’t the first time this competition has been held, and unfortunately, I’m not sure it will be the last. However, the last challenge is always the same.’

‘So tell me — what do I have to do?’ Charlotte asked. She leant over and kissed Snape on the cheek.

‘The challenge will likely take place at the very next meeting. You will be given — no — I will have to give you two potions to drink. One will be poison. The other _should_ be the antidote.

‘You will remember that it was originally anticipated that Lucius would have both you and Amber under his control. Therefore, the idea was that one of the antidotes would be real, the other fake. You would both drink an antidote, but could you both drink the poison? Would you be obedient and loyal enough to Lucius to drink it knowing that yours might be the fake antidote?’

Charlotte listened in horror to what Severus was telling her, her mind already picturing the dreadful possibilities.

‘Of course, you chose me instead, so that changes things a bit. It’s still likely that one of the antidotes will be fake, or both could be fake, but of course, we won’t know until you drink it. The problem is that if you don’t drink it, then you will have lost and will have to pay a forfeit. In the past, this has always been death. As you can see, it’s not really a good deal either way.’ Snape gave a small bitter chuckle.

‘You said this has happened before?’ Charlotte asked, her voice shaking.

‘Yes. But I don’t know the details. It was before my time as a Death Eater. However, I’m sure your grandparents would remember even if your parents don’t.’ Snape scowled. ‘What I don’t understand is why they would let you be entered into the competition in the first place. They had to be aware there was a possibility that you’d end up dying.’

Charlotte thought for a moment and then replied, ‘I’ve never really wanted to be a Death Eater. I’ve just never believed in all that Pure-blood stuff. Sometimes I thought my family realised and hated me for it. Perhaps this is their way of getting back at me. If I died doing this challenge, then they could be free of me without having to do anything themselves. I’m so sorry, Severus.’

‘Why are you sorry?’ Snape asked.

‘Because I’m not what you thought I was. I forced you to take part in this competition with me and I’m a fraud, not even a proper Death Eater.’

Snape pulled her close to him. ‘I don’t care what you are, Charlotte. I’m pleased you don’t want to be a Death Eater. It’s not something an eighteen-year-old girl should aspire to. But it’s still a mystery to me why your family would do this to you. And please stop worrying about how you forced me into this. I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.’ He kissed her tenderly.

‘I understand completely if you don’t want to drink the potions. I’ll stand by you in your decision. But I don’t know what that will mean in terms of a forfeit.’

‘I don’t really have a choice, do I?’ Charlotte said miserably. ‘If I drink the potions I have a slim chance of survival, if I don’t, I’ll probably be killed anyway. Not much of a choice.’ She laughed. It sounded brittle and hollow.

‘I’m sorry,’ Snape said. ‘I could have told you earlier, but it wouldn’t have helped.’

‘No, it wouldn’t. You were right not to tell me.’ She smiled at him. ‘Will you know if it’s the real antidote or not?’

‘I’ll be able to tell if I taste it,’ Snape replied. ‘However, I won’t be told if it’s real or not; that’s part of the test.’

‘Will you taste it for me?’ Charlotte asked.

Snape gazed at her for several seconds as if weighing it in his mind, then nodded. ‘Yes, if that’s what you want.’

‘I’d rather know. Do you think that’s weird?’

Snape shook his head. ‘No. I can understand that. But as I said, the choice whether to drink or not is still yours.’

‘Lucius isn’t going to tell Amber, is he?’ Charlotte asked frowning

‘No, I don’t think so. But you can’t tell her, either,’ he warned.

Charlotte sighed. ‘I won’t say a word,’ she promised. ‘But I can’t help feeling so very sorry for her.’

‘My worry is for you,’ Snape replied. ‘I wish I could think of some way out of it, but I can’t.’

Charlotte smiled and stroked Snape’s face tenderly. ‘We’ve faced everything else and got through it,’ she said bravely. ‘I’m sure we can manage this.’

Snape pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Snape was in a dark mood when he went to visit the Headmaster after his discussion with Charlotte. He was impressed at how well the girl had taken the news, but he was worried that maybe she had been trying to cover up her feelings to spare him.

He voiced his fears to Dumbledore, especially his worries that Charlotte’s family had indeed, engineered this in order to get rid of her, and admitted his frustration at being unable to think of a way to prevent the final challenge.

‘I understand you told Lucius you didn’t care if Charlotte obeyed you or not in the final challenge,’ Dumbledore said carefully.

‘So what? I don’t care.’

‘You didn’t mention that to me when we last spoke.’

‘Really? Do I have to tell you everything I think?’ Snape’s voice was sarcastic.

‘Wouldn’t that make you forfeit too?’ Dumbledore persisted, his face serious.

‘Yes. But Charlotte doesn’t need to know that.’ Snape’s face was a dark scowl. ‘She needs to make the decision of her own free will, not because she feels guilty about putting me in the line of fire.’

‘I never realised your feelings for Charlotte were so strong, Severus,’ Dumbledore said gently.

Snape gave a sharp laugh. ‘Of course they’re strong, Albus. I’ve fallen in love with her. I just wish I didn’t feel so helpless. I’d do anything to save her.’

‘I’m sure something will present itself. These things usually have a way of working out,’ Dumbledore said soothingly.

Snape just scowled darkly and hoped the Headmaster was right.


	6. The Final Challenge

Ever since Snape had told Charlotte about the final challenge she had been mulling it around in her brain. She was now convinced that her family must have known about it and felt increasingly certain that they had entered her name on purpose.

What worried her most was the possibility that Severus might end up getting the blame for poisoning her and she was determined to make sure that didn’t happen.  _Strange_ , she thought, _how I haven’t actually considered that I might survive this and be given the antidote_. 

Charlotte decided she needed to talk to the Headmaster again, so after lunch, she made her way to his office, hoping that he might have a few minutes to spare for her. It seemed as if he had known she would be coming to see him, for he appeared at the top of the stairs just as she arrived at the gargoyle and smiled at her, those blue eyes twinkling, and invited her upstairs.

Once ensconced in his office and having accepted his offer of pumpkin juice, she discussed her fears that her family had set her up and admitted that she was terrified about the final challenge and didn’t yet know what to do.

‘Severus has told you he’ll support whatever decision you make,’ Dumbledore said.

‘Yes, I know, but I’m worried that whatever I choose will be wrong.’

Dumbledore smiled. ‘None of us can know where our choices will lead us, Charlotte. Whatever you choose will be the right decision at the time.’

‘Gods, I wish I could be so sure of that,’ Charlotte said sadly. ‘Headmaster, I love Severus more than anything in the world and I can’t bear the idea of being away from him. If I do somehow get through this I’m certain my parents will try and take me away from him. They hate that I chose Severus and not Lucius. My one desire is to be married to him, but although I am of age, I’m sure I still need my parents’ permission to get married. Do you know of a way we can marry without it?’

Dumbledore smiled. ‘Normally I wouldn’t even consider it as you’re still at school, but under the circumstances, I think an exception can be made. What you seek is possible, although certain arrangements would have to be made. Have you discussed this with Severus?’

Charlotte flushed. ‘Oh, no. But it would just be nice to know. I don’t suppose Severus will want to marry me, but . . . .’

Dumbledore smiled but said nothing further. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Snape had been warned that there was going to be a meeting the following day and had immediately gone to see Dumbledore.

‘I know you won’t be very happy about this, Albus, but Charlotte will be spending the night in my quarters,’ he told the Headmaster. ‘Or, if you won’t agree to that, we’ll leave the school grounds and go elsewhere. This could be our last night together, and I don’t want to be away from her for one minute.’

And so it was that Charlotte finally spent a whole night with Severus at school. They talked and kissed and made love and held each other, both aware that this could be the last time they would do so. Even when morning finally came they were reluctant to part, and Dumbledore, realising this arranged cover for Snape’s classes and a pass for Charlotte so they could spend the day together, each trying to keep the other relaxed and not fretting over what the evening would bring. Eventually, however, the time came when they knew they had to get up, had to finally get ready to go to the meeting.

Snape held onto Charlotte, not wanting to let her out of his arms for a second. He felt her shift against him.

‘Charlotte, remember that whatever you choose tonight, I will back you one hundred percent. I love you so much — I wish I could just take you away so you wouldn’t have to take part in tonight’s challenge, but you know that isn’t possible.’ Snape’s voice was dark and warm as he kissed Charlotte’s hair.

‘What happens to you if I refuse to take the potion?’ Charlotte asked. This was something she had wondered about since the first time they had discussed it, but she hadn’t found the right moment to ask until now.

Snape faltered for a minute, what should he tell her? ‘I don’t know,’ he answered as truthfully as possible. ‘My life might be forfeit too, or the Dark Lord may decide to spare me as I’m one of his closest and most trusted allies.’

Charlotte thought about that. It was odd that Severus was such a trusted ally when he so obviously worked for Dumbledore. There was definitely something not quite right about that, but she didn’t have time to figure out what. Maybe, if she made it through tonight . . . .

‘So you could die, too?’ she asked, her voice quiet.

‘Possibly,’ admitted Snape. ‘But Charlotte, I don’t want you to make your decision based on what might happen to me.’

‘I’ve already made my decision,’ Charlotte replied quietly and turned to face Snape a smile on her face. ‘I promised you I would always obey you in everything, and I won’t stop now just because it’s got difficult. I love you more than anything in the world, Severus. I so want to be your wife, to have your children, but I can’t just stop doing as I promised. I don’t know if I should be apologising for this or not — after all, if you tell me the antidote is fake then I’ll be killing myself — but I have to do this, love. Do you understand?’

Snape stared at the woman in his arms and nodded slowly, his dark voice thick with emotion. ‘Yes. I understand. Gods, Charlotte, I don’t want to let you go.’ He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

‘And yet you must,’ Charlotte replied, almost crying as they parted. ‘It’s time, isn’t it?’    

Snape nodded once again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Charlotte looked at herself in the mirror and wondered how she was managing to stop herself from shaking. She was completely terrified at what was to come, but she had made her decision. She would drink both potions regardless of their contents. Her only regret was that should she not get the antidote she would lose Severus, and he was the one thing that was worth living for.

She looked at the dress he had provided for her this evening; another new one. It was similar in style to the one from the previous meeting but in a completely different material. This was in a soft, elegant jersey of deep forest green which draped over her figure in a flattering style. It wasn’t sheer, for which she was grateful; she didn’t want everyone leering at her tonight. It didn’t seem right, somehow.

Underneath it, she wore her favourite of the underwear Severus had bought her, as it made her feel special. Once again she wore heels, but lower than the previous time; at least she could walk in these unaided. It was probably the classiest outfit she had yet owned and seeing it in the mirror took her breath away.

Charlotte sat on the bed to do her makeup, aware of Severus’ approach beside her.

‘You’ve really outdone yourself with this outfit, Severus. It’s gorgeous.’

Snape smiled. ‘You deserve it, love. I just hope you’ll get to wear it again.’

He sat beside her and began to brush her long, dark hair, careful not to tug on it as he twisted it into an elegant chignon. Once again, he entwined strands of gemstones, this time glittering emeralds and pearls, through her hair.

Once Severus had finished, Charlotte went to take a final look in the mirror. She could have cried at the vision before her, and almost did when Severus came to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her gently as he kissed her neck.

‘Beautiful,’ he breathed, and Charlotte thought she was going to collapse. Luckily Severus seemed to realise this and held her tighter, stopping her from moving.

‘I’m scared,’ Charlotte admitted in a whisper.

‘Me too,’ Snape admitted. He kissed her again. ‘I’ll love you forever, Charlotte,’ he whispered.

Charlotte did cry then and Snape gently brushed away her tears, waiting for her to calm herself and fix her makeup.

‘We have to go,’ he said, and he picked up his robe and mask.

Charlotte put on her cloak and took Snape’s arm. He led her through the secret tunnel out of the school and they rapidly crossed the lawn toward the gates. While Severus busied himself with unlocking them, Charlotte looked back at the castle and wondered if this was the last time she would ever see Hogwarts. She was sure she could see the Headmaster looking at them from the door of the castle — but that wasn’t possible, was it?

‘Are you ready?’ Snape asked, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

‘No,’ Charlotte admitted. ‘But we don’t have any choice, do we?’ She turned to kiss Severus and he Apparated them to the meeting point.

This time the meeting was held in what looked like a large abandoned warehouse, lit by low-level sodium lights. It was cold and Charlotte was glad she had her cloak. In the centre of the room was a large bonfire, and round it was the largest group of Death Eaters she had ever seen. It was clear that _everyone_ had made the effort to attend for this last challenge.

Severus quickly donned his robes and mask, then he took Charlotte’s hand and gently led her toward the circle. She felt as if she were a prize horse or dog being shown, from the way everyone turned to look at the couple. They made their way through the crowd to stand on the right-hand side of Voldemort’s chair, neither of them looking at the Dark Lord until he requested them to. Lucius and Amber had not yet arrived.

Snape removed his mask and talked quietly with Charlotte, still trying to reassure her. As he did, he scanned the circle for signs of her family. He was convinced that they had to have done this to her on purpose. Obviously, she was right — they knew about her desire not to be a Death Eater and thought her some sort of blood traitor. Soon enough, he spotted both her parents and grandparents standing together and talking. None of them looked particularly distressed to see Charlotte, even knowing what she was about to go through.

Suddenly the whispering grew louder and Lucius and Amber finally appeared. She was dressed in a considerably classier style than she had been at the last meeting, although she still wore too much makeup. Lucius led her through the circle and over to the Dark Lord, stopping to say hello to Severus and Charlotte en route. Charlotte gave Amber a small smile, but the girl didn’t return it. She looked scared and tearful, as if Lucius had just had a go at her, and Charlotte suspected he probably had. She gripped Severus’ hand tighter and felt him squeeze it reassuringly as the other couple moved on.

Voldemort cleared his throat and suddenly there was silence.

‘It is good to see so many of my faithful servants here tonight to witness the final challenge in the competition between Amber and Charlotte. For those of you who haven’t joined us before, Amber chose Lucius to be her mentor, Charlotte chose Severus to be hers. Both subjects have been through various challenges with a fair degree of success. However, tonight is the ultimate test of obedience and loyalty.’ He smiled around the room.

‘In a moment the final challenge will begin and we will see who is the most loyal.’ He looked toward a group of people standing a little outside the circle and nodded. ‘Bring me the bottles.’

The small group of four people walked towards Voldemort, each bearing a glass bottle. Two of the bottles were bright turquoise, the other two a deep violet colour. At Voldemort’s signal, the group divided into two pairs and each pair went to stand with one of the challenge couples.

‘Whenever you’re ready the challenge can begin!’ Voldemort announced, his cold voice ringing gleefully throughout the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Snape and Charlotte looked at each other.

‘This is it,’ Charlotte said, hearing the crack in her voice. She was determined not to cry.

Snape pulled her to him gently and planted a kiss on her lips. ‘I love you, Charlotte. Please, you can still change your mind.’

Charlotte shook her head. ‘No, I can’t. I told you, Severus, I have to obey you.’ She kissed Snape on the lips once more, expecting to receive the first potion from him at any second, when a noise distracted her.

She looked across the circle to where Amber seemed to be arguing with Lucius as he tried to get her to drink the first potion.

‘But what is it?’ she asked in a strained voice.

‘It doesn’t matter what it is, Amber, just drink it. You have to do as I tell you, remember!’ Lucius’ voice was close to a shout, his fury just barely held in check.

The quailing girl gave a sob.

‘Lucius, haven’t you told dear Amber what the potions contain? Really, you naughty man, I thought you realised that the girl having that knowledge was what would give the most enjoyment,’ Voldemort said, smiling evilly.

Lucius looked mutinous but didn’t dare say anything.

Voldemort continued, ‘It’s quite simple, Amber. The first bottle contains an antidote and the second is poison. Drink them both and you prove that you are completely loyal and obedient to Lucius.’ He paused. ‘Of course, it’s just possible that one of the antidotes has been switched for a placebo, and therefore drinking the poison would cause death.’ He laughed viciously. ‘Are you loyal enough to Lucius to take that chance?’

The look on Amber’s face at the news told Charlotte that the girl wasn’t. In fact, she didn’t look as if she intended to drink the antidote. Lucius obviously realised this and began talking earnestly to the girl, aware of what failure might entail, not just for her but for him as well.

Charlotte turned once again to Snape. ‘Severus, we might as well get started. We can’t put it off much longer, and waiting is making me feel sick.’

She gave him a small smile, trying to make herself seem less frightened than she was. She pulled off her cloak to reveal her beautiful outfit and took a step into the circle. Snape followed carrying the two bottles, a deep scowl etched on his face.

There was a murmur through the crowd as they realised something was happening. Charlotte stood still and tried not to shake with fear and the cold as she waited for Severus.

He took a step toward her and kissed her gently on the lips once more.

'Will you drink?’ he asked, his dark voice cracking with emotion, and he held out the supposed antidote.

‘I will.’ Charlotte smiled at him and then downed almost all the turquoise potion in one go. She handed the bottle back to Snape, who swallowed the rest. He closed his eyes.

In the background, Charlotte could hear Lucius urging Amber to drink the first potion, but she was too busy watching Charlotte and Snape to take any notice of him.

Snape opened his eyes. ‘No. It’s not,’ he told her, his voice darker and bleaker than Charlotte had ever heard it.

Amber was almost hysterical. ‘It’s not what?’ she cried. ‘It’s not the antidote?’ She moved toward the couple.

Lucius followed, still haranguing her to take her potion.

Charlotte smiled at Snape and gave a small laugh. ‘We knew it wouldn’t be, really, didn’t we?’ she said. There were tears in her eyes. ‘Hold me for a minute, please, Severus,’ she pleaded.

Snape pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head as he tried to brace himself for what would follow.

Once again the room was silent as everyone waited to see what would happen. Surely, as a great Potions Master, Severus would know if the potion was an antidote or not; and if not, surely he wouldn’t make Charlotte drink — or she would refuse — wouldn’t she?

After a few moments, Snape released Charlotte. ‘I’ll love you for eternity, Charlotte,’ he whispered quietly in her ear as he let her go. Then he handed her the second bottle.

‘Will . . . you . . . drink?’ he asked her unhappily, his voice cracking as he did so.

Charlotte looked quickly around at the faces watching her, amazed at the mix of reactions. Most were surprised or horrified at the thought that the first potion hadn’t been an antidote, but there were a few who seemed eager, even happy, and the thought disgusted her. She tried to find her family but she couldn’t see them. Perhaps that was just as well.

Clearly, she announced, ‘Yes, I’ll drink. I love you, Severus. Forever!’

And with that Charlotte drank the bottle of poison.

 

 

* * *

 

 

So many things happened next that to a casual observer it would have been almost impossible to work out what was going on.

Amber ran towards Charlotte, screaming at her not to drink. She almost got to Charlotte but didn’t quite make it; Charlotte had already drunk and dropped the empty bottle just before Amber got to her.

From somewhere else in the room came more screaming, a keening wail which turned out to be Charlotte’s mother, also begging her not to drink.

Lucius was in shock at Charlotte’s actually drinking the potion, as were a majority of the crowd. Even Voldemort seemed taken aback.

As the poison entered Charlotte’s system she felt coldness spread through her and a need to close her eyes. She tried to stay standing to look at Severus one last time, but she couldn’t. All around her there was screaming, but it gradually faded away into blessed silence as she slowly tumbled to the floor.

Suddenly a bright flash of light hit her as Snape cast a stasis spell on her, freezing her in that moment just before death. He rushed to grab her before she collapsed, arriving at the same time as Amber.

‘Why did she do it?’ Amber screamed. ‘How could she do it?’

‘Because she had to,’ Snape replied softly, his hand stroking Charlotte’s face as he held her gently.

By now Charlotte’s mother had also arrived at her daughter’s side. Still screaming and crying, she tried to pull Charlotte from Snape’s grasp. Her husband, alarmed, pulled her back away from whatever was going on, aware all the while of Voldemort’s growing wrath.

The Dark Lord had recovered his equilibrium and roared at Snape. But the Potions Master no longer cared. He stood, holding Charlotte limp in his arms, with tears streaming down his face.

‘What do you think you are doing, Severus?’ Voldemort asked coldly.

Snape stared back at Voldemort with the deepest scowl he had ever worn. ‘Lord, the challenge was to see if Charlotte was loyal enough to take both potions, regardless of what they contained. This she did. I see no reason why she should die for successfully completing her challenge. I have a chance to save her and I think she should be given that chance.’ His voice was a husky rasp. ‘Surely the whole point was to prove her loyalty and obedience, and that she did completely.’

Voldemort looked at the couple for a second, then laughed.

‘Severus, you are right. Charlotte did indeed complete her challenge successfully. Your quick thinking may have saved her from death. I will give you permission to seek help for her. This shall be your reward for her obedience and loyalty.’ He gestured for Snape to leave. 

Without further comment, Snape Disapparated immediately.


	7. In the Hospital

Snape Apparated directly into the foyer of St Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, holding tightly to Charlotte. He called for a Healer and refused to let the Welcome Witch anywhere near them, although he did tell her that Charlotte had been poisoned.  The witch, seeing the seriousness of the situation, directed Snape straight to the third floor, Ward for Potions and Plant Poisoning, and warned the staff there that he was on his way.

A few minutes later he laid Charlotte gently on the waiting bed and explained as quickly as he could to the Healer and two nurses exactly what the poison was and what he had done to try to save her life. The medics took Snape at his word about the poison; after all, he was a renowned Potions Master who had helped them out on several occasions in the past. They were also impressed at his quick thinking in casting the stasis spell. Assuring him that they would do everything they could, they set to work examining Charlotte.

Snape paced the room, listening to their assessment of her and the Healer’s discussion about what should be done. At one point another, older Healer arrived and the situation was discussed again. During all this time Charlotte remained in the stasis spell, frozen in time.

One of the nurses suggested that Snape might like to wait in the family waiting area, as it was more comfortable and there were refreshments there, but Snape wouldn’t hear of it. However, eventually, he was told in no uncertain terms that he would have to leave as they needed to work on Charlotte and couldn’t do so with him in the room.

Grumpily, Snape left and hurried to the Floo to go and see Dumbledore and tell him what had happened. Within minutes the Headmaster had joined him at the hospital, and the two of them waited anxiously for news of Charlotte while they discussed the evening’s events.

Eventually, just when Snape was thinking he would go mad if he had to wait for one more minute, the younger Healer appeared. He introduced himself as Barnabus Derwent and proceeded to explain what they had done. While Charlotte was still under the stasis spell they had removed the poison from her body, checking as they went for any signs of permanent damage. Apparently, they had found none, although they couldn’t be certain until Charlotte awoke and was thoroughly examined. Once they were sure the poison had been completely removed, they had ended the stasis spell, and although Charlotte was currently still unconscious, they expected her to wake at any time.

‘Can Severus see Charlotte now?’ Dumbledore asked.

The Healer nodded. ‘Yes, of course. He can go and sit with her, although she’ll probably be out for a while yet.’     

Not waiting for another word, Snape rushed off down the corridor to Charlotte’s room. Grabbing a chair, he sat down at her bedside and gently stroked her hand as she slept.

‘How did this happen?’ Healer Derwent asked Dumbledore, out in the hall. ‘Was it an accident at school?’

‘Not exactly,’ Dumbledore replied. ‘I’ll explain it but not out here in public. Do you have an office we can go to?’

At that moment there was a commotion as a young Mediwitch tried to stop a group of people who were intent on barging into the ward. Derwent and Dumbledore looked up as Charlotte’s family all arrived in front of them.

‘I insist on seeing my daughter now,’ Charlotte’s mother announced imperiously.

Healer Derwent shook his head. ‘I’m afraid that’s not possible,’ he replied. ‘Charlotte is still unconscious. Perhaps you can come back tomorrow, by which time she should be awake and ready to receive visitors.’

The family didn’t seem very pleased at this news, but as it became clear that however long they waited around they weren’t going to see Charlotte, eventually they gave up and left. Dumbledore walked with Healer Derwent to his office.

‘I think they were the ones responsible for Charlotte’s poisoning,’ he confided sadly. ‘I think it would be better for everyone if they were kept away from her for as long as possible.’

They entered Derwent’s office, where Dumbledore proceeded to tell the Healer what had occurred earlier that evening.    

 

 

* * *

 

 

Back in Charlotte’s room Snape was still holding her hand and talking to her, every so often brushing stray hairs out of her face. Until he saw her awake and smiling he couldn’t relax, couldn’t believe he had saved her. But at least she was still alive. For one horrible moment after he had tasted the antidote and realised it was fake he had dreaded what he knew she was going to do. And that was when it had come to him — that if he could just get the spell on her fast enough, he might have a chance to save her.

Charlotte stirred, obviously now in a more natural sleep, and Snape bent forward to hug her. Charlotte murmured, snuggled closer to Snape, then opened her eyes.

‘Severus,’ she croaked. ‘Hold me, please.’

Snape climbed into the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms, not caring what anyone thought. Almost as soon as he wrapped himself around her, Charlotte fell back into sleep and eventually, Snape, exhausted from the tension of the evening, joined her.

When the nurse came to check on Charlotte she was surprised and angry to see Snape in the bed and woke him up to have a go at him. She got even angrier when Snape told her Charlotte had asked him to do it.

‘You mean she woke up and you didn’t call for the nurse or a Healer?’

‘No, I’m sorry, I didn’t think of it,’ Snape replied, ashamed. ‘I was just so pleased to see her awake.’

‘Yes, but she could be damaged,’ the nurse said. ‘We needed to examine her as soon as she woke up.’

‘I’m sure she’ll be awake again soon,’ Snape said still holding onto the sleeping girl.

‘If she hasn’t slipped back into a coma,’ the nurse said, obviously still annoyed at Snape’s selfish behaviour. ‘I should throw you out, Professor.’

‘Please don’t.’ Snape’s voice was warm and calming. ‘She’ll be scared if she wakes and I’m not here.’

The nurse sighed but nodded her head, leaving the couple to go back to sleep. ‘But you call as soon as she wakes,’ she commanded.

Snape assured her that he would.       

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Charlotte did wake again she was a little fretful until she realised Snape was with her. She didn’t want him to leave her for a second, but he promised he would return as soon as he had found a nurse. Slipping quietly from the room, he headed for the nurses’ station and noticed that there was already a group of people in the waiting area. Charlotte’s family were back already.

He found the nurse and informed her that Charlotte was awake, and requested that her family not be told for a while. He knew Charlotte would be distressed about them being there and was unlikely to want to see them. The nurse assured him they wouldn’t be allowed in until the Healer was satisfied that Charlotte was up to visitors, although as they were her family they couldn’t be kept out permanently if they insisted on seeing her. Snape was going to reply but knew he needed to get back to Charlotte.

As he was heading back to the room Charlotte’s mother looked up. When she saw him she began yelling, screaming for him to be kept away from her daughter, shouting that he was a murderer and all sorts of other names. The nurse looked at Snape in confusion, uncertain what to do, but Snape rushed back to Charlotte’s bedside before she had a chance to react.

By now Healer Derwent and Albus Dumbledore had reappeared after a long and frank discussion in the Healer’s office. Dumbledore proceeded to try to calm the family down, while the Healer went to check on Charlotte.

‘Hello, Charlotte. My name’s Barnabus Derwent and I’m looking after you. Call me Barney. So how are you feeling?’ He looked intently at the young woman.

‘I’m feeling okay,’ Charlotte replied truthfully, ‘although I’ve got a bit of a headache. Nothing that some more sleep wouldn’t sort, I expect. Can I go back to school now?’

Barney smiled. ‘Well, let’s just check you over to make sure we completely removed the poison, and then we’ll see.’ He turned to Snape. ‘If you could just leave the room, Professor, we’ll call you back in when we’ve finished.’

Snape scowled. He nodded curtly and turned to leave, but Charlotte wasn’t having it.

‘No. I don’t want Severus to leave,’ she said her voice quivering with tears. ‘I need him here with me.’

The nurse tried to calm her. ‘It’ll only be for a few minutes,’ she said kindly, ‘and then you can see your family.’  

Charlotte reacted even more badly to this comment, begging the medics to stop her family from coming to see her, asserting that she didn’t want to see them. She was getting so distressed that Snape had to go back to the bed to comfort her. He sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, gently stroking her hair and talking soothingly to her, assuring her that her family wouldn’t be able to get to her.

Finally, Charlotte was calm enough to be examined, but she wouldn’t let go of Snape; so he stood at the side of the bed holding her hand, trying not to get in the way as she was examined. Soon Barney announced that she was perfectly well, although in need of a headache potion and more rest. Now there was the question of what to do about her family.

‘Charlotte, legally I can’t stop your family from coming to see you,’ Barney said apologetically. ‘They are still your guardians. However, if you feel they would be a danger to your health . . . .’

‘No, they’re not my guardians,’ Charlotte replied through her tears, ‘Severus is. They tried to have me killed and I don’t want to see them. I’m here because of them.’

Barney looked questioningly at Snape and was about to ask how it was that he was Charlotte’s guardian when the door flew open and Charlotte’s family barged into the room, all arguing and shouting, followed by Albus Dumbledore who was still trying to calm the ruffled group.

Charlotte’s mother ran to the bed, screaming for Snape to be removed from the room. ‘He tried to kill my daughter,’ she kept shouting over and over.

The nurse looked at the woman in astonishment. ‘I think there must be some mistake, Mrs Travers. Professor Snape saved your daughter’s life.’

‘Huh! That shows how little you know,’ Charlotte’s grandmother replied imperiously.

‘That . . . _man . . ._ gave the poison to Charlotte in the first place.’

The nurse turned to look in confusion at Snape, who was still holding Charlotte’s hand and trying to comfort the girl as her family continued to scream around her.

‘Get him out! Get him out! Get him out!’ This was Charlotte’s mother.

Charlotte’s father turned to Barney. ‘As Charlotte’s father and legal guardian, I demand that you remove Professor Snape from the room. His presence is not required here any longer as it distresses my wife.’

‘But don’t let him go,’ warned Charlotte’s grandmother. ‘He needs to pay for what he’s done to my granddaughter.’

Barney turned towards the bed and looked apologetically at Snape. ‘I’m sorry, Professor, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. If you could wait in my office until we’ve sorted this out?’

Before Snape had a chance to answer, Charlotte screamed, loud and angry, furious and scared.

‘No!’

She was so loud that everyone stopped shouting for a moment.

‘My parents no longer have any legal guardianship over me,’ Charlotte began, her voice raw with emotion.

The family began to protest, but Barney hushed them so he could talk to Charlotte.

‘What do you mean, Charlotte?’ he asked gently. ‘Whatever you think your parents may have done, they are still your guardians. I’m sorry.’

Charlotte shook her head. ‘No,’ she insisted. ‘They aren’t. Severus is my guardian. As my husband, he takes precedence over my family.’ Everyone except Snape and Dumbledore looked at her in shock. Then her father erupted.

‘You can’t be married, girl. You have to get permission from your family and we very explicitly didn’t give consent, nor will we ever.’ His eyes glittered maliciously. ‘Now stop being stupid and let go of Snape. It won’t matter in a few minutes anyway. Soon your precious ‘husband’ will be in Azkaban for trying to kill you.’

Charlotte gripped tighter to Snape and screamed ‘No!’ again, a look of horror on her face. ‘You can’t do this!’ she screamed at her father. ‘It was you, not Severus. Do you think I didn’t work it out? How the competition was the perfect way for you to get rid of me without doing the dirty work yourselves?’

She looked in disgust at her family, only her mother seeming upset by the whole thing. The nurses looked around in total confusion. What had happened and who had caused it?

Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat and the noise quieted. ‘Healer Derwent, I think it would be better if this conversation continued outside Charlotte’s room. I cannot believe that all this upset is doing her any good.’

Barney nodded in agreement. ‘If everyone could just move outside, we’ll discuss it out there.’

‘We’re not leaving,’ Charlotte’s grandfather replied. ‘It’s Snape who should be leaving. Someone needs to get him away from my granddaughter before he does something to hurt her again.’

Snape’s eyes blazed with fury at these words but he continued stroking Charlotte’s hair, trying to calm her and didn’t reply.

‘Barney, I want everyone except my husband and Professor Dumbledore to leave,’ Charlotte said firmly. ‘I do not want to see, hear or talk to my so-called family. However, I do want to talk to Severus and the Headmaster. Please, can you arrange it?’

Charlotte’s father roared, ‘I’ve told you, girl, you are not married to that man. It is impossible, whatever he may have told you otherwise. This is just him misleading you again.’

Charlotte turned to her father, her gaze stony. ‘Actually, Father, you’re the one who’s wrong. I certainly am married to Severus. I know because I was the one who arranged the wedding and asked him to marry me. For your information, we married in a Muggle Registry Office, where it is perfectly legal for a _sixteen_ -year-old to marry. This marriage is completely legally binding and is fully accepted in the wizarding world. Severus _is_ my husband, and as such has full legal guardianship over me. You no longer have any rights where I am concerned.’

The whole time she was speaking Snape continued to gently squeeze her hand, giving support.

Charlotte’s mother burst into tears again; her grandparents looked outraged.

Charlotte’s father merely sneered. ‘A Muggle wedding. Do you really think we’d accept that as a valid union? You stupid girl! You’re not marrying until we say you can, and then I can assure you it won’t be to Severus Snape.’

Charlotte didn’t back down. ‘The marriage is valid, Father. Ask Professor Dumbledore. The only way you could stop it is to have it annulled, but of course, it’s far too late for that. The marriage was consummated long since, and neither Severus nor I have any intention of ending it. In fact, as soon as I’ve recovered from the poisoning we’ll be performing a binding ceremony to seal it for life.’ She smiled and gazed tenderly at Snape, who looked back with the same affection. 

Charlotte’s father looked furious but seemed to be at a loss for words.

‘My wife has asked you leave,’ Snape said coldly. ‘Now, please do as she asked and go before I have to ask for security to throw you out.’

Charlotte’s father looked mutinous but, realising he had been beaten, had no choice but to retreat, taking his wife and parents with him. However, as they walked out of the room he turned back to the couple.

‘You will be in Azkaban soon, Snape,’ he promised. ‘The authorities are already on their way to pick you up.’ He sneered nastily, then turned on his heel and left.

Charlotte was sobbing now and Snape pulled her into his arms to comfort her. ‘They can’t take you, can they?’ she asked quietly.

‘I don’t know,’ admitted Snape. ‘I expect it depends on what your family have told the Ministry of Magic.’ He rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her.

Dumbledore, who had been quietly explaining to the medics, came over to the bed. ‘I suggest that we get back to the school as soon as possible. Charlotte can rest perfectly well in our own Hospital Wing and obviously, her family have less chance of access to her there.’

Charlotte was already getting out of bed and pulling on her clothes. One of the nurses pulled the curtains around the bed to give her some privacy while she dressed. A few minutes later she was ready to go. She thanked the medics profusely for helping her and apologised even more profusely for her family’s behaviour.

‘No need to apologise, Charlotte,’ Barney said kindly. ‘Families can be funny things, and not just yours.’

Snape, too, thanked the staff for everything they had done for Charlotte. Then he took her arm and prepared to lead her from the room.


	8. Misunderstandings

Before they could leave, the door opened and Charlotte’s family were back. And they weren’t alone. They moved aside as they entered the room to reveal the lime-green bowler-hatted figure of the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, who was followed by the Aurors John Dawlish and Kingsley Shacklebolt.    

Charlotte gripped Severus’ hand tighter, feeling her heart beat double time in her chest. They really had come to take him to Azkaban. Could they really take do that? After all, he _had_ given her the poison, but it was her own decision to drink it. She thought quickly, trying to work out how to stop her husband from being taken away from her.

‘Severus Snape, we are here to arrest you on suspicion of attempted murder. You will be taken to Azkaban prison where you will await trial for this crime.’ Fudge’s voice was serious as he spoke to Snape.

‘If I could just say something, Minister—’ Dumbledore started, his voice equally serious.

‘No Albus, I don’t need to hear your protestations about losing one of your members of staff,’ Fudge said shortly. ‘The girl’s family have all testified that they saw Snape try to kill the girl. I’m sorry, Albus, but we must take him.’

Charlotte clung to Snape’s arm, stubbornly refusing to let him go for one second. She was still desperately trying to think of how she could stop this, and so only vaguely heard the conversation going on around her.

‘Minister, whether or not Professor Snape poisoned Charlotte, he definitely saved her life. Without his quick thinking and the stasis spell he performed upon her, she would most certainly be dead. I do not know the circumstances surrounding her poisoning, but I find it hard to believe that he would purposely poison the girl, then go to all the trouble of rescuing her,’ Healer Derwent said fervently, appealing to the Minister.

Shacklebolt and Dawlish looked uncomfortable.

‘No matter,’ Fudge repeated, his voice cold and flat. ‘We have to take him. A complaint has been made.’

‘But the Healer is right,’ the older nurse chimed in. ‘And if you’d seen the way the two of them are together you’d realise there’s no way Professor Snape would kill his wife.’

‘His wife?’ Fudge looked flabbergasted. ‘That girl is his wife? Why did no one mention this?’ He turned and scowled at Charlotte’s family.

‘A Muggle wedding, Cornelius,’ Charlotte’s grandfather said dismissively, his voice a low drawl. ‘Not a proper wizarding ceremony. We do not recognise the union. Anyway, it makes no difference. Snape tried to kill our granddaughter and we demand that he be sent to Azkaban.’

Fudge looked unsure. ‘Married.’ He shook his head. ‘Muggle weddings are legal whether you choose to accept the union or not, Tarquin,’ he told the man. 

‘It makes no difference, Cornelius,’ Charlotte’s grandmother cried. ‘Snape tried to kill Charlotte whether she was married to him or not. Take him away now!’

Charlotte had finally had enough. ‘Do I get to have my say?’ she asked coldly, looking at directly at the Minister for Magic.

Fudge began to smile patronisingly at Charlotte, but her cold gaze froze the smile on his lips. ‘Of course, dear girl,’ he said quietly.

Charlotte took a deep breath. She had to be careful what she said; after all, it wouldn’t do to mention Death Eaters or all of them would end up in Azkaban — and she really didn’t want to drop Severus in it if the Headmaster wasn’t aware of his affiliation — but she had to make Fudge realise that Severus was innocent and that her family had tried to have her killed.

‘My family, along with other old Pure-blood families, periodically hold a stupid competition during which they select girls to be challenged on their obedience and loyalty. This time, I was unlucky enough to be chosen. However, instead of choosing the family-approved _Master_ , I chose Severus and unwittingly dragged him into something he had no desire to take part in.’

For a second Snape looked as if he was about to speak, but Charlotte flashed him a look, willing him to stay silent.

‘You don’t need to know what the other challenges were; however, after a while, it became clear to me that it was possible I would die, and it was also clear that my family had done this to me on purpose.’

There was an uproar from Charlotte’s family at this. Her mother was sobbing again, her father and grandparents all denying their involvement. Charlotte stared coldly at them.

‘Whether you believe that or not, I tell you I could not have been entered into the competition without their express consent, and that consent was tantamount to signing my death warrant.’

Snape had now moved to stand behind Charlotte, putting his arms around her waist and supporting her while she spoke.

‘I fell in love with Severus and he with me, and knowing that time was running out, we got married. Not a wizarding ceremony — I knew that my parents would never have agreed to that; after all, they were trying to get rid of me — so we had a Muggle ceremony as that way I could marry without their consent.’ 

There was more muttering from the family and more sobs from her mother, but Charlotte ignored them.

‘Last night, the final challenge was issued. It was a stupid and dangerous one, but if we failed it was really a no-win situation for us. Severus had to offer me to two bottles of potion to drink. One contained poison, the other was supposedly the antidote. If I drank them both I proved my obedience and loyalty; if I refused, we would have failed and would be punished. The last time this happened the couple were both killed.’

Shacklebolt and Dawlish were both furiously whispering to each other now, and Fudge and the family looked extremely uncomfortable.

‘Obviously, Severus had no choice but to offer me both potions; however, it was up to me to make the decision to drink them, Severus had no say in that. After all, I could quite easily have refused. But my love for Severus meant I had no choice. To make sure that he didn’t die, I had to drink. The antidote turned out to be fake, so when I drank the poison it almost killed me. I was fortunate that Severus had the presence of mind to place the stasis spell on me before I could die.’ Her voice was quieter now, just above a whisper. ‘Without him, my family would have got their wish.’

‘So Snape wasn’t aware the antidote was fake?’ Fudge asked. 

‘That’s not true,’ Charlotte’s mother suddenly shouted. ‘He knew! He told her. Before he gave her the poison, he told her it was fake.’

Charlotte’s heart skipped a beat. Oh gods, what would that mean?

‘Is this true?’ Fudge asked frowning.

‘Yes,’ replied Snape, his dark rich voice sounding confident. ‘I knew because Charlotte asked me to taste it to see if it was the real antidote. She had already decided that she would take the potions whatever the outcome, regardless of what I said, but she wanted to know before she took the poison and I couldn’t deny her that right.’

‘So you gave her the poison knowing the antidote was fake?’ Fudge looked horrified, as did the nurses.

‘Yes. I had no choice. However, Charlotte was free to say no to drinking it. I told her that several times over the course of the evening.’

Charlotte nodded to confirm his story. ‘Severus did indeed ask me to reconsider, but I couldn’t. I had promised to obey him at all times, no matter what; and if I failed him on that, we both would have died. My family wanted me dead, so it wasn’t really all that hard a choice. Apart from having to leave Severus.’ She smiled up at him. ‘So Severus didn’t try to kill me — I chose to take the poison knowing that I hadn’t taken the antidote, therefore, in real terms, I tried to commit suicide. You have no reason to arrest Severus.’

Fudge shook his head.

‘It’s not that easy, I’m afraid, young lady. After all, Snape did give you the poison and told you to drink it. You could have been under the Imperius Curse and forced to do it against your will. Snape will still be taken to Azkaban until this is sorted out.’ His tone indicated that he expected no further argument on the subject.

‘But I wasn’t under the Imperius Curse,’ Charlotte cried. ‘It was my decision.’

Shacklebolt and Dawlish reluctantly came forward to stand on either side of Snape.

‘Can’t you consider this now, Cornelius?’ Dumbledore asked. ‘I see no reason for you to take Severus to Azkaban for this. Surely it can be sorted out without the need for that?’

Fudge looked around him and seemed to wilt under the stern gazes of Charlotte’s family. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath.

‘No, my decision is final,’ he stated. ‘Snape will be taken to Azkaban.’

Shacklebolt looked apologetically at Snape. ‘I’m sorry, Severus,’ he said gently, ‘but we need you to come with us.’

Snape nodded and let go of Charlotte, pulling her round to kiss him passionately. ‘I’ll see you soon,’ he whispered as his hand gently brushed her face, pushing back a lock of hair.

‘No!’ Charlotte cried, her voice once again ringing throughout the room. She turned to face Fudge. ‘You have no good reason to arrest my husband apart from the fact that you’re scared of my family.’ She looked disdainfully at the man. ‘If you take Severus, you can take me too. I refuse to be parted from him again. If he goes to Azkaban, then I’m going with him!’

Charlotte’s mother wailed with terror and begged her husband to do something, but he looked coldly at Charlotte. ‘Gods, child, this . . . _man . . ._ means so much to you, does he? Fine! Then rot in Azkaban with him.’ He turned and, pulling his wife with him, left the room.

Charlotte’s grandparents didn’t say anything, but the looks of loathing that they bestowed upon the couple said it all. They, too, turned and left. 

‘Surely now they’ve gone this can be sorted out sensibly, can’t it?’ asked Barney. ‘Obviously, there was no intent by the Professor to poison Charlotte.’

Fudge looked pale. ‘I gave my word to the Devereaux’s that this would be sorted. And it will. They are a very old Pure-blood family and they have made allegations that need to be investigated fully. I’m sorry, but Snape will go to Azkaban — and if Charlotte really insists on staying with her husband, then she should go too.’

‘You are being foolish with this, Cornelius,’ Dumbledore warned.

Fudge scowled. ‘I don’t need your opinions, Albus,’ he said darkly. ‘Shacklebolt, Dawlish, escort Professor Snape to Azkaban now.’

‘But Charlotte is still recovering. Azkaban won’t be any good for her,’ Barney said desperately. ‘At least wait until she’s recovered further.’

‘If she’s not fit to go, then keep her here,’ Fudge replied shortly. ‘Although you were prepared to let her leave only minutes ago.’

‘Only because she was going to the hospital wing at Hogwarts,’ Barney replied. ‘Otherwise, we would have been keeping her here for observation for a few days yet.’

‘So keep her here,’ Fudge replied. ‘It doesn’t stop Snape from being placed in Azkaban.’

Charlotte turned to Barney. ‘I’m sorry, Barney,’ she said apologetically. ‘I can’t stay here. If Severus is going to Azkaban I have to go with him.’

‘Not if you’re not well enough to leave,’ Snape told her, his voice dark and rich.

‘I am well enough,’ Charlotte said. ‘Apart from this headache, which I’m sure Barney can give me something for.’

The Healer nodded and instructed the younger nurse, who headed out of the door quickly. ‘It will just be a few more minutes,’ he told the waiting men. Shacklebolt nodded sympathetically.

Barney went over to Charlotte. ‘Take care of yourself,’ he told her. ‘You need lots of rest and I’m not sure Azkaban is the place for that, especially with the Dementors about.’

Charlotte smiled. ‘I’ll be fine, Barney, I’ll be with Severus. And really you don’t have to worry about the Dementors. They can do nothing to us if we don’t let them.’

The nurse had returned with a bag containing various potions and Barney spent a couple more minutes talking to Snape before finally handing him the bag.

‘Good luck,’ he told the man and clapped him on the back. ‘I hope you get out soon. For both your sakes.’

Snape smiled. ‘I’m sure we won’t be there long. After all, this is just Charlotte’s family calling in an old favour with Fudge. Once they’ve thought it through they’ll have to release us.’ He put his arms around Charlotte’s waist once more.

‘We’ll see you soon, Albus,’ he said to the Headmaster, who smiled, his eyes twinkling. ‘Are you ready, love?’ he asked Charlotte.

Charlotte looked up at him and smiled. ‘Yes. I’m ready for anything with you, Severus.’

Dawlish and Shacklebolt held onto the couple and the four of them Disapparated.


	9. Azkaban

Cornelius Fudge shivered as he looked around him. Azkaban was a terrible place, to be sure; he hated coming here. The Dementors flew around overhead, draining all the warmth and happiness from the prison and leaving only despair and misery in their place. He looked at his companions. The Aurors looked as unhappy to be here as he was, but Albus Dumbledore seemed quite unconcerned by the place and by the Dementors. Merlin only knew how the hell he managed it.

Albus saw Cornelius looking and smiled at him. ‘Not the friendliest place in the world, is it, Cornelius? Perhaps you should remember that in future; before you send people here for no good reason.’

They made their way to the Warden’s office, trying to ignore the cries, screams and sometimes — more chillingly — hysterical laughter of the prisoners. The Warden welcomed them into his office. They all noticed how the sounds disappeared once he closed the door. He obviously had a charm on the room. After all, listening to those sounds all day would be enough to drive a person crazy.

Once they were all seated comfortably and a house-elf had brought tea for them, the Warden said, ‘You are here to collect Severus Snape and his wife?’

‘Yes,’ replied Fudge. ‘The investigation into the alleged attempted murder has been completed and they are free to leave. It appears the girl was telling the truth and Snape has no case to answer.’

The Warden nodded, looking thoughtful. ‘It’s a shame this couldn’t have been done without sending them here. After all, it’s not really a detention centre.’

Dumbledore looked concerned. ‘Are they well?’ he asked. 

The Warden thought for a second. ‘Oh, yes. They’re fine. Their ability to retreat into each other has really helped them to ignore the Dementors. In fact, I’m not sure they even notice the Dementors are around, most of the time.’

‘And what have they been doing?’ Dumbledore asked.

The Warden laughed. ‘What any young couple would likely be doing when locked away in a room all day with only a bed for company. We’ve provided them with books and newspapers, but of course, Mrs. Snape was still recovering when she arrived, so the first week was spent with Professor Snape looking after his wife. Now she’s fully recovered — we got our Healer to check her out and give her a clean bill of health — and the two of them generally stay in bed reading to each other or . . . .’ He broke off, grinning.

‘We need to go and see them now,’ Fudge said urgently. ‘It’s important that we get them released immediately. They’ve been here too long already.’

The Warden nodded. ‘I’ll get one of the guards to warn them of your arrival. I’m sure they’ll be ready to receive you soon.’

Fudge looked outraged. ‘There’s no need for that,’ he blustered. ‘You can take us straight down there now and we’ll talk directly to the couple. This is important.’

‘Yes, I’m aware that you’re now eager to get them released,’ the Warden replied sardonically. ‘However, as I said, they will likely need some warning if you’re not to walk in on something you don’t want to see. Please, let me send the guard.’

Fudge still didn’t appear to understand and was insistent that they be taken at once to see the couple. He was feeling guilty for having locked them away in the first place and felt that the sooner he could get them free from this awful place and himself away from it, the sooner he could start to relax.

Shrugging with amusement and exchanging looks with Dumbledore and the Aurors, the Warden led the way down several dank corridors to the cell where Severus and Charlotte were being kept.

‘I did try to warn you,’ he muttered as they walked.

He banged loudly on the door before opening it, hoping that it would give the couple enough time to stop whatever they were doing before the group entered, although he was aware that was probably wishful thinking. Once they got going nothing could break into their world, not even the Dementors, which was surely the reason they did it. Wrongly imprisoned, they had no desire to be driven mad before their release, and each focussed all their energies on the other, leaving no chance for anything or anyone to break through.

The Warden pushed open the door, intending to peek first and try to get the attention of the couple, but Cornelius Fudge pushed past him and marched straight into the room. He stopped dead and looked in shock at the bed where Charlotte and Snape were busy making love, completely ignoring the intruders. The Aurors looked somewhat embarrassed and stopped at the doorway, not wanting to enter. Dumbledore, who had entered behind Fudge, looked amused. The Warden couldn’t help but grin — well, he _had_ tried to warn the Minister.

‘Perhaps we should wait outside,’ he suggested, taking Fudge’s arm and leading him back towards the door with Dumbledore at their heels. The Warden closed the door, then looked at his watch.

‘They should be ready to talk in another fifteen minutes or so; perhaps we should wait in my office?’ he said as a scream ripped through the air, making Fudge turn paler than he already looked. ‘I’ll get the guard to bring them to the office.’ The Warden led them back down the corridor.

‘But what were they doing? ‘ Fudge asked, obviously still confused.

Dumbledore patted him on the back consolingly. ‘Nothing you need to think about, Cornelius,’ he said with a smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Charlotte and Snape had vaguely noticed when the men had entered their room but were far too busy to worry about them. However, once they had finished and lay in bed holding each other, they considered who the visitors might have been.

‘I’m sure I saw Fudge’s bowler hat,’ Charlotte said. ‘But what would he be doing here?’

‘Perhaps he’s come to release us, finally,’ Snape replied. ‘After all, they must have completed the investigation by now, surely.’

‘Maybe,’ Charlotte conceded. ‘It would be good to get back to school.’ She laughed. ‘Gods, I never thought the day would come when I said that!’

Snape kissed her on her cheek. ‘Missing your lessons, are you?’ His voice was smoothly seductive.

‘Oh yes, especially History of Magic,’ Charlotte said, giggling. ‘I haven’t had such a good sleep for ages.’

Snape raised his eyebrows and scowled at her in his most teacherly fashion. ‘You are aware that you are criticising a fellow teacher,’ he said.

‘Yes, but Binns is dead. Gods, you must remember how dreadfully boring his lessons are, Severus. I bet you fell asleep in class, too.’ She poked her tongue out at her husband.

Snape laughed. ‘Frequently — although most of the time I was devising new potions or working on spells.’

There was a knock on the door and the sound of a key being turned in the lock. The guard stuck his head cautiously round the door.

‘Are you two decent?’ he asked.

Snape laughed. ‘Yes, Reg, come in.’

The man entered the room, smiling at the couple who had pulled the bedclothes up to cover themselves.

‘Yer gave the Minister for Magic quite a shock, so I ’ear,’ Reg said, laughing. ‘Don’t fink ’e’d seen anyfink like that before.’

‘I guess Cornelius Fudge isn’t very experimental in his lovemaking, then,’ Charlotte said wickedly. ‘Perhaps he’s learnt something.’ She grinned at Snape, who shook his head, laughing.

‘Yeah, ’e’s learnt not to go barging in on people after being warned not to,’ Reg replied dryly. ‘Anyway, ’e wants to see you as soon as. ’E’s come to take yer back to the mainland. You’ve finally been released.’

At this comment Charlotte burst into tears; she couldn’t help herself. The confirmation that they would finally be away from this awful place was almost too much to contemplate.

‘That’s fantastic news, Reg,’ Snape said, gently rubbing Charlotte’s back and trying to calm the sobbing woman. ‘We’ll just get dressed and be with you shortly.’

Reg nodded his understanding but looked in concern at Charlotte. ‘Is Charlotte okay?’ he asked.

Snape nodded. ‘She’s fine, just a bit overwhelmed by the fact we’re finally free.’ He smiled.

Reg headed towards the door, leaving the couple to get dressed and ready to go. He was pleased they were leaving. They were a nice couple and hadn’t deserved to be shut up in here, even though they had managed to survive it well enough. The place would be a lot less interesting without them, though, that was for sure.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was about thirty minutes later when the couple finally entered the Warden’s office accompanied by Reg. The guard took a moment to hug both Charlotte and Snape and wish them the best of luck for the future before returning off to continue his rounds. The Warden invited them to sit and asked if they wanted tea. Both refused. Now that they were dressed they were ready to leave and just wanted to get on with it.

So Fudge, who it appeared couldn’t look either of them in the eye, gave the pronouncement that Snape had been cleared of all charges and was, therefore, free to leave Azkaban. Everyone in the room smiled at this statement and Dumbledore even clapped. The warden then thanked Snape and Charlotte for being model prisoners and wished them well. Finally, it was time to leave.

Charlotte looked around the place one last time, a shiver of dread running down her spine as she saw the Dementors circling the fortress, and wrapped her arms around Snape.

‘It’s over,’ he whispered, and he kissed the top of her head as the Aurors Apparated them back to Hogwarts.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Charlotte thought she would cry again when she saw the castle ahead of her through the gates and remembered the last time she had seen it, the night she had thought she was going to die — the night she would have died if it hadn’t been for Severus.

‘I thought I saw you watching us the night of the meeting,’ she told the Headmaster as they walked towards the school. ‘Although I know that wasn’t possible.’

‘You did see me,’ Dumbledore replied, smiling at her. ‘I wanted to get a final look at the pair of you in case you weren’t returned to me.’ He looked fondly at the couple as they walked hand in hand up the path.

‘I’m sure you are both eager to get back into the swing of things,’ Dumbledore said as they walked into the Entrance Hall, ‘but I’d like to have a few minutes with you in my office first if that’s all right?’

Both Snape and Charlotte nodded and followed the Headmaster to the stairs to his office. As they walked through the room people stopped to look at them, students and teachers alike, pleased to see them back. Someone started clapping and soon the whole Entrance Hall was thundering with applause as more and more people heard about their return and rushed to see them.

Charlotte could feel the tears surfacing once again. She wasn’t sure why they were clapping, but it felt good to be back. Snape pulled her to him as if worried she would fall, holding her up as they waited for the gargoyle to move. Looking around, Charlotte saw the Weasley twins cheering and catcalling and she smiled gratefully at them and waved before making her way upstairs with the two men.

‘What happened to the pair of you was a complete secret,’ Dumbledore said. ‘So naturally, the whole school knows about it. I’m afraid you’ve upset many a student, Severus. Finding out that their most hated teacher was really a hero was rather too much for some of them.’ His eyes twinkled as he spoke.

Soon the three of them were sitting round the fire, drinking tea and discussing what had happened since the incarceration. Although the competition couldn’t be traced back to the Death Eaters, Charlotte’s family had finally admitted that it had taken place and that what Charlotte had told the Minister for Magic was accurate. They had been careful to cover their tracks so they couldn’t be prosecuted; however, their admission, even such as it was, meant that they could take no further action against Charlotte without implicating themselves.

Charlotte was now the safest she had probably ever been in her life, as it was in the family’s best interest to make sure she and Snape led long and happy lives. Snape, of course, would be returning to the Death Eaters now that he was free, but Charlotte would never have to go again; he had promised her that.

While they were in prison Charlotte and Snape had discussed his association with the Death Eaters. Being a clever girl, she had finally worked out that he must be playing Dumbledore and Voldemort off, one against the other, but she needed to know which way his loyalties really lay. She was convinced she knew, but she wanted it confirmed.

Snape finally admitted to her that although he pretended to serve the Dark Lord, his true master was Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. Charlotte was relieved to hear this and realised that she had always had an inkling this was the case. That was why she had chosen Severus rather than Lucius; his goodness had shone through to her.

Of course, they didn’t discuss this openly, Azkaban wasn’t the place for such talk. But as they retreated into each other they became able to communicate with a sort of telepathy, related to the Legilimency with which Snape was already gifted. They communicated in this way, not only about Snape’s affiliation but about everything important to them, everything they didn’t want to share with the Dementors. It wasn’t long before they learned how to keep the Dementors out of their minds permanently.

‘What happened to Amber?’ Charlotte asked. The question had been running through her mind since the night of the meeting. The girl had refused to drink the potions. Had she and Lucius forfeited their lives?

‘She’s fine,’ Dumbledore replied reassuringly. ‘She’s desperate to see you, of course. It was good of you not to drag her and Lucius into things. It could have got a lot more difficult if you had done.’

‘To be honest, I was only trying to think of a way to save Severus,’ Charlotte admitted. ‘I didn’t even think about Amber and Lucius at the time. It was only once we were in Azkaban that I remembered they were part of it too and I really hoped she hadn’t died.’

‘I’m sure she’ll find you and tell you what happened soon enough,’ Dumbledore replied. ‘Now I expect you both want to get settled back in.’

He looked intently at the couple. ‘It seems pointless to make the two of you sleep separately when the whole world knows you’re married, therefore I have arranged for Charlotte’s things to be relocated to your quarters, Severus. Obviously, I would prefer that you continue to be discreet until the end of the school year — and if it is too difficult, separate arrangements may need to be made regarding Potions tuition — but I can see no reason why this shouldn’t work well enough.’ Those bright blue eyes twinkled brightly.

‘Of course, at the end of the year we shall need to consider your future requirement for living quarters, Severus, but that can be sorted during the summer holidays.’

‘Thank you, Headmaster,’ Charlotte said happily. ‘I really didn’t want to be away from Severus again.’

‘Well, if that’s all . . . .’ Dumbledore replied. He rose to walk the couple to the door.

‘Yes . . . although at some point we do need to make arrangements for the binding ceremony,’ Charlotte reminded him.

Dumbledore smiled. ‘I’d forgotten all about that. Are you sure you’re happy to do this, Severus?’

‘Of course, Albus,’ Snape replied, his dark voice smooth and rich. ‘I’m looking forward to it.’

‘I think you should both read up on it so you’re sure you know what it entails,’ Dumbledore suggested. ‘It may be that the full binding ceremony isn’t what you’re looking for. Perhaps another ceremony would suit you better instead.’

‘We’ll look into it fully, I promise,’ Snape told him, and taking Charlotte’s hand he led her to the stairs.


	10. Bonding

The sun was shining and the day warm as Snape stood by the lake waiting for Charlotte. He felt uncomfortable out in the bright sunshine, so far removed from his cold dungeon classroom, but this was what she had wanted and he would do anything for her. He tugged at his frock coat, brushing at a speck on his chest. Dumbledore, standing beside him, laughed.

‘You look perfect, Severus. Stop worrying.’

Snape scowled. ‘I’m not worrying, Albus,’ he snapped. ‘I’m just not keen on all this sunshine.’

‘That would be due to you being a vampire?’ his friend joked.

‘Oh yes, ha ha. Very funny!’ Snape replied coldly. He scowled again. What was the time, anyway? Would Charlotte never arrive?

‘Lighten up,’ said Dumbledore. ‘Do you really want to be scowling when Charlotte arrives?’

‘She’s used to it,’ Snape replied snappishly.

‘Yes, but a smile would be so much more pleasant, Severus . . . and it wouldn’t kill you.’ Dumbledore smiled widely himself to illustrate, blue eyes twinkling furiously.

Snape looked around briefly; the guests were milling about on the lawns awaiting the start of the ceremony. Obviously, since they had wanted a small ceremony, only the entire school had been invited. He sighed. He would have much preferred it be only him and Charlotte with Albus and Minerva as witnesses, as the last time had been; but as with everything else, he couldn’t deny Charlotte her chance for a proper wedding.

As he waited he grew increasingly nervous, something he would never have imagined would happen to him. What if she had changed her mind? What if she not only didn’t want to go through with the binding ceremony but no longer wanted to be with him at all? His mouth suddenly felt dry and a sick feeling roiled around his stomach.

Dumbledore grabbed his arm. ‘Last-minute nerves,’ he said quietly. ‘Don’t worry. She’ll be here soon. Look — the boats are coming across the lake now.’

Snape looked up and saw three boats crossing the lake. One contained the bride’s wedding party, which consisted of Minerva McGonagall and Reg, the guard from Azkaban, who were standing in for Charlotte’s parents as they most definitely hadn’t been invited; one contained the three bridesmaids, and the one in the middle held Charlotte herself.

Reg and Minerva arrived first. They climbed from the boat and waited as the others arrived. Severus was having trouble keeping still. He desperately wanted to run to the water’s edge to greet his wife but he knew he had to wait here, and it was driving him mad. _Keep calm . . . keep calm_ , he told himself as he took several deep breaths.

The bridesmaids were on dry land too now. Lucy, Amber and another Slytherin friend, Sophie were all dressed in beautiful forest green dresses with silver embroidery, their hair intricately woven with pearls. Each carried a small posy of white tulips bound in silver and green ribbons. They looked amazing and Snape felt his heart pound as he looked at them. If they looked that good, just how beautiful would Charlotte look?

He didn’t have long to wait to find out. Only a few seconds later Charlotte disembarked and took Reg’s arm as he walked her down the carpet towards Snape and Dumbledore. Minerva quickly sorted out her dress before the bridesmaids fell in behind Charlotte walking slowly so they didn’t tread on her long train.

Charlotte looked astonishing. She was encased in a pale silver sheath of a dress that ruched over her stomach and flared from her thighs into a long, wide skirt that made her seem taller. The material shimmered in the sunlight so that it caught the myriad of tiny pearls and gemstones that were sewn onto the dress, the gems casting a greenish glow over the whole thing. Her hair had been elaborately coiffed, and pearls and matching green gems — sapphires, Snape later learnt — were threaded throughout. She carried a large bouquet of white tulips, intricately bound in the same ribbons as the bridesmaids but with a pattern of pearls and sapphires studded through it. Snape could honestly say he had never seen her look more beautiful. He thought his heart would burst with love.

Smiling nervously, Charlotte came to stand by Snape and took his hand as Reg let go of her and made his way over to stand with Minerva. There was complete silence now as everyone stopped their whispered conversations to watch the ceremony.

A short wizard in a purple robe and hat with a long white beard that reached to his waist stood before the couple. He coughed once, then began. 

‘We are here today to witness the bonding of Severus and Charlotte Snape. This couple has decided to take their love for each other to the final stage and intend to perform a life bonding.’ He paused to allow this to sink in. Several people gasped. A life bonding was rare and for good reason.

‘Obviously, such a rare and powerful bond cannot be undertaken lightly. I must be assured that each partner is willing to commit to it, for as the name suggests, this bond can only be broken by death.’

He looked at Snape. ‘Do you, Severus Snape agree to enter into a life bond with Charlotte Snape?’

Snape looked at Charlotte and smiled. ‘Yes, willingly,’ he replied, holding her hand tighter.

‘You are aware that this bond will join you for the rest of your life and that it cannot be broken? To attempt to do so would mean both of your deaths.’

‘Yes, I am aware,’ Snape replied clearly. ‘And I gladly accept it.’

The wizard nodded. He turned to Charlotte.

‘Do you, Charlotte Snape, agree to enter into a life bond with Severus Snape?’

‘Yes, of course,’ Charlotte replied, smiling broadly.

‘You are aware that this bond will join you for the rest of your life and that it cannot be broken? To attempt to do so would mean both of your deaths.’

‘Yes. I am aware,’ Charlotte said, turning to look at Snape, ‘and I want this more than anything in the world.’

The wizard nodded again. ‘So be it. You have both agreed to the bonding and are aware of the penalties for breaking it. Let us begin.’

Snape and Charlotte turned to face each other and joined hands. The wizard began by reciting an incantation as he waved his wand over them. A stream of light like a golden thread shot from his wand and wrapped itself around their hands, curling around itself and tying the two of them together as it wove in and out. More and more streams of gold erupted from the wand, gradually binding the couple completely until they were enclosed in a virtual cage of golden light. There were murmurs of pleasure from the audience at the amazing sight, truly a beautiful thing to behold.

Inside the framework, Snape and Charlotte tingled from the power binding them. Already, they could feel each other in a far deeper way than previously, and the feeling was getting stronger. They had lost all perception of time and space, there was nothing but each other, and they needed nothing but each other.

‘And now the last incantation,’ the wizard said. ‘Let the final bonding begin.’

He chanted again and another stream of light erupted from the wand, this time a pale lilac. It crisscrossed the golden framework and entwined itself within the gold threads, the whole now shimmering with a pale purple glow. The wizard waved his wand and the thread finished, the final few centimetres curling around the couples’ heads.

The silence was deafening as everyone waited to see what would happen. This was a dangerous binding in many ways. Once it was completed, Charlotte and Severus would be able to feel each other intimately, would know what the other was feeling, be able to sense everything about them. If there was any animosity between them at all it would be amplified by their joining.

The wizard waved his wand again and the framework began to spin around the couple, slowly at first and then faster and faster, melding itself into their bodies. Severus and Charlotte were absorbing the light.

Then it was gone. The two of them stood there looking exactly as they had before the ceremony, hands still clasped as they stared at each other, still in their own little world. The framework ran through both of them, knitting them together as one soul in two bodies. They felt the warmth of the bond as it ran through them, strengthening their love still further as each recognised the respect and desire in the other. Both gasped as the feelings threatened to overwhelm them.

Suddenly the light burst from them both, the framework that had joined them breaking free to settle around them once more — no longer gold with a lilac sheen but now a strong and powerful pulsating purple shot through with gold. There were gasps of astonishment from the watching crowd. Dumbledore moved to talk to the wizard who had conducted the bonding.

‘They are a strong couple,’ Dumbledore observed. ‘I’ve never seen colours so strong.’

‘I have to admit I was initially rather worried when they requested the life bonding,’ the wizard said. ‘To bond at such a young age, for so long — how could they be sure? But they were so convinced it was the right thing for them. And it appears they were right.’ He sounded delighted. ‘How rare it is to see such a beautiful sight. I believe these two will still be bonded _after_ death.’

Dumbledore smiled brightly, his eyes twinkling. ‘I believe you could be right,’ he agreed.

The light began to fade once more and finally disappeared into Snape and Charlotte, until eventually, they were once again visible albeit with a slight purple tinge to them. As if freed from a spell they moved. Snape pulled Charlotte into his arms and kissed her deeply. They had no need to speak. Each knew what the other was thinking, so words were not needed.

The guests clapped furiously, Fred, George and Lee standing up to wolf-whistle at the couple as they continued to kiss. When they finally parted, the bridesmaids came to join them, congratulating the couple and kissing Charlotte before they all headed back to the castle and a feast in the Great Hall.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Snape sat watching Charlotte dance with her bridesmaids. He could feel her emotions running through her — her excitement, her joy and above all her love. He watched as she talked to Amber, pleased to see the girl smiling happily. At least she appeared to have suffered no lasting bad effects from her time with Lucius.

He sighed as he took another drink of wine from his goblet. He wanted nothing more than to take Charlotte to bed, but she was having too much fun at the party to want to leave just yet. Leaving his wife to her dancing, he wandered out of the school and into the dark grounds, stopping to lean against a corner of the castle and look up into the sky.

‘See anything interesting?’ Dumbledore asked.

‘No, just looking,’ Snape replied, his voice mellow.

‘So how does it feel?’ Dumbledore asked seriously.

‘Intense,’ Snape replied. ‘Far more so than I ever expected. Albus, this is the most amazing thing that’s ever happened to me, and it feels completely right.’

Dumbledore nodded. ‘You two made a good choice,’ he smiled. ‘If anyone was ever made for a life bond, it’s you and Charlotte.’

Snape smiled. ‘I didn’t ever doubt it, not for one second. You know — not even the usual doubts.’ He paused, then added, ‘Then again, neither did Charlotte.’

‘And how does it feel to know everything she’s feeling?’ Dumbledore asked. ‘It must be a lot to deal with.’

‘Yes. Sometimes it’s overwhelming, but then it’s as if it’s always been that way and it’s the natural way for it to be.’

The two men stood silently looking at the stars, neither feeling the need to say anything further.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Charlotte’s feet hurt, and taking her shoes off hadn’t helped, so she went to sit down with a drink. Amber went to join her and they sat on the staircase outside the Great Hall.

‘How are you feeling?’ Amber asked.

‘I can’t explain it,’ Charlotte said. ‘It’s like the biggest feeling of everything all crashing in at the same time. I can feel Severus and know how he’s feeling and yet know that he feels what I do too. It’s weird . . . but completely fantastic. I’ve never been so happy in my life.’

Amber hugged her tightly. ‘I’m so glad it’s worked out for you, Charlotte,’ she said happily. ‘After what happened that night and then everything that followed, well . . . .’ Her smile faded slightly.

‘Amber, you do understand now why I did what I did, don’t you?’ Charlotte asked worriedly.

‘Oh yes, I understand,’ Amber replied quietly. ‘But it doesn’t stop me feeling sad when I think about it.’

‘But I was fine,’ Charlotte replied. ‘So let’s not think about it any longer, eh?’ She smiled at her friend.

Amber and Lucius had escaped the forfeit that night. In the aftermath of what Severus had done, the Dark Lord had appeared to forget that Lucius and Amber had been supposed to take part in the challenge too — and obviously, Lucius wasn’t about to remind him although as the blond man had pointed out repeatedly to Amber, she would have been safe in drinking the poison as she obviously had the real antidote. Personally, Charlotte wasn’t convinced that was the case. If Amber’s parents were as eager to get rid of her as Charlotte’s had been, they could quite easily have switched Amber’s antidote, too.

At any rate, during the confusion, Lucius had Apparated them away and back to the school, where he told Amber he no longer wanted anything to do with her, desperate now to distance himself from any possible suspicion of involvement in the competition. Although a small part of her was heartbroken at his words, generally Lucius had treated Amber so badly that she was glad to see the back of him. Handsome didn’t necessarily mean nice, she’d discovered, and whilst he was gorgeous to look at, had lots of money, and made her the centre of attention when she was with him, she was glad not to have to spend any more time in his company. She had immediately gone back to dressing the way she had before the competition and very rarely wore any makeup now.

While immensely relieved to find out Charlotte had survived the poisoning, Amber had panicked when she had heard that Snape and Charlotte had been sent to Azkaban. She had begged the Headmaster to let her talk to the Ministry of Magic and explain what had happened that night. Dumbledore had refused to let her talk, correctly surmising that she would only make the situation worse, especially if she mentioned Lucius. So Amber could do nothing but wait and pray that one day the truth would come out and Charlotte and Snape would be freed.

When that day had finally arrived she was overwhelmed with emotion. Upon finding Charlotte and Snape after their discussion with the Headmaster, Amber had burst into tears, so pleased was she to see them again. Since then she and Charlotte had been almost inseparable in classes, Amber eschewing her usual vacuous friends to spend time with Charlotte and hers, in the process revealing that she wasn’t as much of an airhead as she had always appeared.

Charlotte hugged Amber again. ‘Are you going back to the party?’ she asked the girl. ‘I think I’m going to go and find Severus. It’s been a long day and I’m shattered.’

Amber smiled. ‘You can’t fool me, Mrs. Snape,’ she said, wagging her finger at Charlotte. ‘I know exactly why you want to find Severus.’ She laughed wickedly.

‘Are you in my mind too?’ Charlotte asked. ‘Gods, get out, woman! It’s getting crowded in there.’ They both laughed.

‘Anyway, I’m sure we’ll go to sleep eventually,’ Charlotte added. With that, she put on her shoes and headed towards the door of the castle to find her errant husband. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dumbledore had left Snape alone with his thoughts and Potions Master had wandered out onto the lawn and lay down to look at the stars as he wrestled with his thoughts and Charlotte’s feelings. He knew she was talking to Amber, as he could feel the sympathy, and then she broke away. She was coming to find him. His heart soared.

A few minutes later Charlotte lay next to him on the grass looking up at the sky.

‘You look so beautiful today, more beautiful than I’ve ever seen you,’ Snape told her.

‘I know,’ Charlotte smiled. ‘I can feel how you feel, remember?’

Snape laughed. ‘Yes, which is how I know exactly how you’re feeling about me right at this minute.’ He looked at her and winked lasciviously. ‘Do you often have those sorts of feelings?’

Charlotte laughed. ‘Only about as often as you do,’ she replied cheekily. ‘You know, as lovely as it is out here, Severus, I really think we should be heading to bed now.’

‘Oh, do you?’ Snape drawled seductively, ‘and why would that be?’

‘Because I’m completely knackered and need to get some sleep, of course,’ Charlotte replied.

‘You need to sleep?’ Snape’s voice sent tingles down Charlotte’s spine as he whispered in her ear.

‘Yes. Why — what else were you thinking?’

‘Oh, nothing special,’ Snape said dismissively. ‘But if you’re so tired, I can always go back to the party and let you sleep.’

Charlotte pulled him round to kiss him. ‘You’ll do no such thing,’ she whispered fiercely. ‘Now let’s go to bed.’

‘Anything you say, Mrs Snape.’ Severus pulled her to her feet, waiting while she removed the shoes which were now giving her pain. He was glad she had done so because he could feel the pain, too. Picking her up, he carried her back into the castle and down to their quarters, using the secret entrance so they wouldn’t run into anyone, and laid her on the bed before jumping on top of her.

He laughed as he tried to remove her dress. It had at least a hundred tiny pearl buttons and was a complete nightmare; now he had an idea of how frustrated Charlotte had always got with the copious amount of buttons on his own clothes. He had to fight the urge to simply rip the dress off her, telling himself the wait would be worth it. And of course, it was. 

Their lovemaking was far more intense than anything either of them had ever experienced before. The complete ecstasy of not only having your own orgasm but also experiencing your partners was almost too overwhelming and left them tearful and gasping. Severus knew now that he would never stop loving Charlotte whatever happened in the future, and she felt exactly the same way about him.

As they lay quietly in the afterglow, Severus held Charlotte close, listening to her heartbeat, as his mind wandered through her body, claiming every part of her. She was drifting off into sleep and he could feel her emotions calming as sleep overtook her. And then he felt it. Something. He didn’t know what it was, except that it was alien, not part of him or of Charlotte. He delved again and suddenly realised what it was. 

He squeezed Charlotte tighter, hugging her to him and kissing her passionately as his hug woke her.

‘What’s the matter, Severus?’ she asked sleepily.

‘Feel this,’ he whispered and pulled her hands to her stomach. Charlotte reached out to feel what Severus was feeling and gasped when she found it.

‘A baby!’ she whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

‘Yes,’ replied Snape. He too sounded on the verge of tears.

He held her to him, his hands over the top of hers, both cradling her belly. Soon they drifted off into exhausted but contented sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They woke early, both excited and scared at the prospect of a child. 

‘This is the most wonderful thing,’ Snape told her.

Charlotte nodded. ‘Not exactly what I’d expected to be doing at eighteen,’ she admitted. ‘But I wouldn’t change any of it for the world.’

‘Don’t think this is going to stop you from going to University,’ Snape said. ‘I’m sure a genius like you will be able to work something out.’ He winked.

‘I might just spend all day laying in bed and eating chocolates,’ Charlotte joked. ‘Get you to wait on me hand and foot. And of course, there’ll be no more sex!’

‘Is that right?’ Snape asked. ‘Are you sure about the no more sex?’

‘Quite sure,’ Charlotte replied trying not to laugh.

‘Oh, right.’ Snape said musingly. ‘So you wouldn’t want me to do this, then?’ His mouth had found her stomach and was kissing downwards.

‘Or this?’ he kissed further, his tongue making Charlotte squeal.

‘Or this—?’   

Charlotte’s cry of pleasure ended all conversation for quite some time.

‘Well then, if we’re not going to have sex anymore I’m going to have to find a mistress,’ Snape said nonchalantly as they made love in the shower a little later. ‘After all, you can’t expect me to survive without it.’

‘Why not?’ Charlotte asked. ‘You mean we’ve been together two seconds and already you’re bored with me? You’re supposed to remain celibate while I — ooooh . . . .’

‘You were saying?’ Snape whispered, his voice seductively dark.

‘Okay, we can keep on with the sex, but only for the next eight months or so.’

Snape laughed. ‘I knew you’d see it my way eventually,’ he drawled.

They finally managed to get dressed and, realising it was still early, decided to go for a walk to take their baby down to the lake. 

Still touching and kissing, they walked out into the early morning sunlight, ready and excited to start their new life together.


End file.
